Decisions Between Love and War
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: AU. Jenova is the queen of half of the northern continent, taking Sephiroth as her prince. What happens when young scrawny Cloud, a servant, takes interest in the prince? Other main characters will be in here. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** AU. Jenova is the queen of half of the northern continent, taking Sephiroth as her prince. She believed that her other children (Cloud, Zack, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz) were too weak to become princes, so they became higher servants. What happens when young scrawny Cloud takes interest in the prince? Other main characters will be in here. R&R!

**A/N:** Hello, everyone, this is another story of mine that came to me overnight. I just made Jenova a female in this story. It'll be easier for me that way. The characters are around twelve years old in the prologue, and they are all wearing their normal clothes, unless I say different. Please enjoy…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Decisions Between Love and War:**

**Prologue:**

"Mother! Mother! We have a messenger from the Cetras!", cried a boy with short and almost curly silver hair as he ran through the walkway to the throne.

The walkway was one long, thin blue carpet that lead up to three huge and high chairs. This huge throne looked like one huge ballroom with eight windows on both left and right walls. As the boy ran up the walkway, he tightly grasped the hand of a black-haired and reddish brown eyed girl.

Once they finally reached the huge thrones, they were both out of breath. The silver-haired boy pushed the black-haired down on her knees so that she was bowing to the sinister looking woman who was sitting on top of the highest throne and a silver-haired teen who was sitting in the lowest throne.

"Mother, this is Tifa Lockhart. She's one of the princesses in the Cetra castle. She's came to talk to you", the silver-haired boy said.

The woman had long white hair that went way past her waist with red glowing eyes and very pale skin. She was dressed in one very long white dress that almost matched her pale skin. It was so long that it touched the floor. The woman held a smirk on her face as she turned her frightful gaze on the young girl.

"You're very brave to come here, young Tifa. What do you want?", the woman's voice rung throughout the room, scaring the girl a little.

"I've come here to tell you, Queen Jenova", she began nervously, "that my step-mother, Queen Ifalna, has a treaty a peace for you".

"And where is this treaty?", Jenova asked, irritated.

"She says that the treaty will be discuss at the ball she's inviting everyone in this castle to", Tifa said.

"When is it going to be held?", Jenova asked.

"Next year…", Tifa answered, giving the silver-haired prince at the throne a small glance.

"Hm…", Jenova said, thinking while smirking. "We shall attend this ball. Off you go".

"Yes, your majesty", Tifa said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"All of us are invited, young princess?", the silver-haired prince at the throne asked, making her jump a little.

"Um…yes, uh-…what's your name?", she asked stupidly.

"Sephiroth", the prince hissed, glaring at the girl's ludicrous behavior.

"Do you want me to send her away, Mother?", the younger silver-haired boy asked.

"Yes, Loz", Jenova answered shortly.

The young boy nodded and grabbed the girl's arm before taking off out of the room, dragging Tifa with him. Sephiroth turned his attention away from them and stared blankly at the wall nearest to him bored.

"My prince, what's the matter?", he heard his mother ask.

He could tell she really didn't care…she never cared about him.

"Why do we have to go to this juvenile ball for a treaty? You don't even want to make peace with the Cetras", Sephiroth said as he continued to stare at the wall.

"Oh, dear boy", she began as she ran her fingers through his long silver locks, "You'll understand soon".

Sephiroth said nothing else and hopped down on the ground. His long black trench coat blew out from under him as he landed on the ground gracefully. Pivoting his foot, he turned back to look at his mother, blankly.

"I'm retiring for the evening, mother", he said and started to walk off.

"Oh…Sephiroth…you do have to meet your other brothers. They've barely seen you, and you've never made yourself known to them", Jenova said.

"Maybe later…", Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked away and entered through the door to the dormitories.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Young Tifa sped across the fields on her horse feeling an aching uneasiness. She knew it was a very, very bad idea to invite Jenova and her children over for a ball at the Cetra castle. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her horse's gray mane and sped up even more.

It was only when she heard a loud whine that she stopped her horse completely. She looked around the green hilly landscape and saw two boys on horses coming over to her. She leaned back to await the boy's approach. She noticed they both had silver hair and glowing eyes. Once they stopped in front of her, the younger-looking boy spoke.

"You're one of the princesses, aren't you?", he said.

"Yes, but who are you two?", she asked.

"You can call me Kadaj, and my brother is Yazoo", the same boy said.

"Nice to meet you", the other boy said.

She didn't like the tone of their voices and nervously nodded her head. She turned her horse around to get back to riding again, but a blunt blow to the head stopped that from happening. The boys grabbed her and put her Yazoo's horse with him.

"Now that that's taken care of…", Kadaj said with a smirk and slapped Tifa's horse on its butt.

The horse neighed loudly and took off quickly, disappearing amongst the green hills and into the brighter blue horizon. The boys chuckled and took off after the horse just so they could follow it to the Cetra castle.

"So, Kadaj, we're going to steal their riches from them?", Yazoo said without any emotion in his tone.

"Yup, that's the plan", Kadaj answered.

"Why did we attack the princess?", Yazoo asked.

"I don't know…just wanted to...I guess. Besides, that horse will lead us to the castle. Their horses always go back home…always…", Kadaj replied.

Kadaj was correct. After a couple of minutes of riding, they stumbled across a huge white marble castle with pretty blue skies, unlike theirs. Tifa's horse entered its stables, and Kadaj and Yazoo rode around the castle to find a back entrance.

Fortunately, they did find one, but it was very small. They left their horses right at the entrance so that if they were chased they'll be able to get the hell out of there. They left Tifa unconscious on Yazoo's horse. Kadaj was the first to enter, and Yazoo followed behind him. The silver-haired brothers noticed it was very dark and kind of moist, but they ran right through that and ran into a door.

Kadaj sighed, "We should've brought Loz along. He could've just blown us a pathway".

He felt the door to find a knob, and once he found it, he twisted it and opened it. The light that flashed on them was so bright that they had to take a couple of seconds to adjust their eyes to the light. They entered the huge room that almost looked like their throne room at home, but this room had white curtains, carpet, and a tapestry (on the throne).

"Mother, where are you?", came the voice of a little girl with long brown hair tied into one long braid in a pink bow.

The silver-haired boys gulped and ducked behind the huge pole beside them. The girl had a blonde female plushy doll in her arms as she strolled across the throne room. Her green eyes scanned everywhere she walked.

"Mother? Vincent?", she called.

"Aerith, what are you doing?", a voice came behind her.

Gasping, she turned around and saw an older-looking man who looked around twenty with long black hair and red eyes. He stared at her confusedly, and she gave him a huge smile and grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Vinny! You're here!", she cried.

"Aerith, let me go and where are your siblings?", he asked.

"Hey, they're your siblings too, silly!", Aerith cried, giving him a playful hit on his stomach.

"Indeed…", he softly scoffed.

"Aw…Vincent…they're on their way here. I think, and so is Mommy", she said. "Stay here. They'll be here soon".

"Why?", he asked.

"We're having a meeting. Something about a ball with Queen Jenova and her children", she answered.

"What? Why?", Vincent instantly said.

"I don't know", she answered as she patted her doll's head.

Hearing loud footsteps, the two turned around and saw a woman with long wavy brown hair. Aerith smiled and instantly ran towards. Vincent just stood there, looking at the woman.

His red eyes caught yet three more people entered the throne room. It was another young girl with short black hair on top of a lion-like creature and a huge man who looked around his age with light brown skin and a black afro. Kadaj and Yazoo lurked in the shadow still behind the pole, wondering when they were going to get a chance to dash into the other rooms.

"Mommy you're here!", Aerith cried as she hugged the brunette woman.

"Mother, will you like to tell what the hell is going on?", said the light-skinned man.

"Hey, Barret, you can't talk to Mother like that!", the black-haired girl cried.

"Yuffie, you know Nanaki isn't suppose to be here!", the man named Barret said.

"Barret…", the brunette woman said calmly. "Why do you have an attitude today?".

"I don't know…", Barret sighed, calming down.

Kadaj and Yazoo gasped.

"Isn't that…?", Kadaj began.

"Queen Ifalna…", Yazoo finished.

"Let's get the treasure and QUICK!", Kadaj said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tifa groaned loudly, rubbing her head. Her reddish brown eyes slowly opened as she got off the horse. She observed her surroundings, noticing she was home. Her fists clenched as she growled.

"Those boys! They knocked me! Ooo! I'll kill them if I see them again!", she cried.

She noticed the entrance door was opened and entered the dark room, hoping that she would find the boys responsible for her major headache in here.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mother, Aerith tells me you're planning to throw a ball and inviting Queen Jenova?", Vincent asked.

"Yes, that's correct, Vincent", Ifalna answered.

"Why?", the girl on Nanaki, the lion-like creature, named Yuffie asked.

"To make peace. Sure we had many wars and battles with each other, but it's wearing us both down. We need to make peace to settle things", she answered.

"You think Jenova wants peace at all?", Vincent asked.

"It's your grandfather's dying wish, Vincent", Ifalna said.

"Shin-Ra isn't **my** grandfather", he slightly scowled.

"When is the ball?", Yuffie asked.

"A year from now, but we still need to get it ready. When Tifa comes, we'll all get started", Ifalna said.

Kadaj and Yazoo noticed they were all turned around facing away from them. Kadaj nodded to Yazoo, giving his brother the signal. They scurried across the room against the walls and ran through the nearest door. The people in the room suddenly heard a loud boom.

"OOOOO!", a loud voice shouted all around the huge room.

Tifa angrily approached her family members, pouting. Aerith had pulled away from Ifalna and looked at the girl confusedly. As Tifa stood before them, she stomped her foot down, making sure she got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Mommy, the princes from Jenova's castle knocked me out and took my horse!", Tifa whined.

"See, they don't want peace!", Barret butted in.

"They were probably just being playful. How old are they? Ten?", Ifalna said.

"Mother, they attack Tifa. I don't think that's playful", Vincent said.

"We'll discuss this later. Let's get ready", Ifalna said as she walked off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind was awfully breezy today, and young boy was wondering if the strong winds were going to blow his frail body away. He decided he was going to lie back on the grass so his blonde spikes wouldn't bother him so much.

The sky was darker than usual, making it a deep ocean blue. It wasn't even night yet. The blonde sighed, closing his sapphire blue eyes as he relaxed on the grassy hill. He wasn't near as peaceful as he wanted to be. All of his limbs were sore…very sore from all of the chores he had to do.

"Oh, Cloud. There you are", a voice said behind him.

He turned his blonde head to see a boy a little taller and more built than him. The older boy had black spiky hair with amber eyes that stared right into the blonde's blue ones. He had a huge smile on his face as he sat down beside the blonde.

"Well, Cloudy-boy, you've decided to dump your other activities for the day and watch this crappy black and blue horizon?", the black-haired boy asked.

"Yup", the blonde said. "Gotta a problem with it, Zack?".

"Nope…but I think Mother might", the boy named Zack answered.

"Oh, come on! I've been cleaning up in Sephiroth's room all day. I'm sure that he doesn't have one spec of dirt that room", Cloud said angrily. "Besides, I haven't even met him! I've just seen him in the halls and stuff".

"That's funny because it's the same with me. We have a very big castle though. He probably doesn't even want to talk to us", Zack sighed.

"What? Just because he's the prince, and we were made servants! He sounds arrogant!", Cloud yelled.

"I'll make you swallow those words, Cloud".

"That's funny because it's the same with me. We have a very big castle though. He probably doesn't even want to talk to us", Zack sighed.

"What? Just because he's the prince, and we were made servants! He sounds arrogant!", Cloud yelled.

"I'll make you swallow those words, Cloud".

Both Cloud's and Zack's hearts and bodies froze, and they gulped at the same time. Their hands clenched the dirt as they both slowly turned their heads and caught very angry bright emerald glowing eyes. They didn't know who this was, but they had a feeling that he was indeed the brother they were talking about.

"Seph…", Zack quietly began.

"Ir…", Cloud continued.

"Roth…", Zack ended.

"That is me", the silver-haired prince said with a small look of amusement.

"If you're Sephiroth, why does Mother have **me** clean **your** room?", Cloud snapped.

"Cloud…", Zack grabbed the blonde's arm to pull him down and keep him down on the ground. "Um…he's a little tired, Seph".

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, crossing his arms up to his muscular chest, and Cloud instantly regretted yelling at the silver-haired teen. A little of it was in plain view to both of the younger boy's eyes, and they both shudder at it. Zack's eyes shifted their gaze to Cloud, and Cloud looked at the silver-haired teen's feet.

"Because… moronic neonate…you're weak, and since you cannot fight, Mother graciously kept you and let you do chores instead", Sephiroth answered with a hiss.

How old was he really?

Cloud ripped himself away from Zack's arms to stand up. His blue eyes glared at Sephiroth, and he clenched his fists. The anger was pumping through his veins, but he tried to calm it down.

"I don't know what those stupid words mean, but I don't like them one bit", Cloud said.

"Come on, guys. It's our meeting with each other. Why can't we get along?", Zack said, giving both boys a disappointed look.

"I don't have time to fool around with weaklings. Next time, Cloud, learn how to clean my room much better than that failure you did today", Sephiroth said calmly as he turned to walk off.

"You big freaking meanie! I worked all day on that room! How do you know my name anyway?", Cloud said, turning red with anger.

"I know all of my **half**-brothers", the silver-haired prince answered, then walked off.

Cloud sighed, "Man, what a jerk".

He collapsed down on his butt on purpose along with Zack. His eyes went back to where Sephiroth was and found him glaring at him from one of the castle entrances. He stuck his tongue out, but the silver-haired prince was gone before he could see that. Zack looked confusedly back and forth, then finally looked at Cloud.

"Who are you sticking your tongue out to, Cloudy-boy?", Zack asked with a slight smile.

"That stupid jerk", Cloud said, pouting.

"You must not think he's too much of a jerk if you're blushing", Zack said, laughing.

"What?", the blonde shouted, looking frantic. "I'm blushing?".

"Yeah, but it's only a little…luckily for you", the black-haired boy said, and the blonde sighed. "Hey, Cloud, wanna mess with Reno and Rude for awhile?".

"Yeah…that'll be great…", the blonde said as he and Zack stood up and ran into the castle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth wandered the halls. His arms were still securely crossed in front of his chest. His black boots clicked with his steps, and his cooling bright emerald eyes were looking in front of him.

He was frustrated because he couldn't figure out if he should be angry or calm. That encounter with the blonde and black-haired boys left a lasting affect on him, and that was what made him frustrated.

Usually, other people were scared of him, except for his mother, and now dead father, Hojo. The servants dashed past him whenever they so much as look at him. No one could hold a proper conversation with him.

That's why he wandered alone and didn't even bother to connect with his brothers. He was the oldest and the true prince of the whole castle, and that put a lot on his shoulders. He always knew he was different, but he couldn't figure out what exactly it was.

That blonde brother of his…

He was different from the rest. He stood out to him more, even if they had just met. He didn't shy away from his insults. In fact, he argued back with him. That has never happened to him before. Sighing and wiping the blonde out of his mind, he entered his room and slammed the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kadaj and Yazoo, after a lot of journeying through a lot of rooms without being caught, found the trophy room. It had little treasure, making both silver-haired brothers very angry and frustrated.

"This it? All that running, and this is what we get?", Kadaj yelled.

"Hush, brother. You don't what them to catch us now. Let's just take a little and show Loz when we get home to prove we went through it", Yazoo suggested.

"Fine by me then", Kadaj sighed as they took around five pounds of coins and stuffed it in their pockets. "Okay…let's go!".

The silver-haired brothers snuck out of the trophy room quickly only to bump into a rushing brunette girl. They yelped as they all hit the ground with a loud thud. Kadaj was on top with Yazoo and the girl on the bottom. Kadaj got up and help Yazoo up while shoving the coins back in their pockets. The brunette girl got up and pouted, brushing the dirt of her pink dress.

"Who are you and why'd you push me over?", she asked.

"We're uh…new servants. We just got assigned today, and we're going back home to our families, Princess Aerith", Kadaj lied.

"Hey, how'd you know my name?", Aerith asked, giving them disbelieving looks.

"Queen Ifalna told us all of the princesses' and princes' names of the castle", Yazoo continued as they both bowed.

"Well…next time say sorry when you bump into someone like that", Aerith suggested as she skipped away down the hall.

Kadaj and Yazoo shook their heads in disbelief.

"Man, she's easy to fool…", Kadaj said. "Let's get out of here before we really get caught!".

The boys scurried the extract pathway they came from, hiding in the shadows. As soon as they entered the throne, they saw that the coast was completely clear, and no one was in the room. Smiling, they dashed out in the open, rushing towards the door that they first entered the castle from. They knew they were going to escape now.

Except for one little thing…

As soon as they got to the door, it opened, and the boys ran right into a very strong chest. The man grunted, and the silver-haired brothers slowly looked up to see who it was. It was Vincent. He glared at the boys as he picked them up by their collars.

"Hey, let me go!", Kadaj cried as he kicked and punched air.

"You're from the Nibelheim castle, aren't you?", Vincent hissed.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?", Yazoo said calmly.

He didn't struggle at all, and Vincent was kind of confused as to why, but he shook it off. Kadaj was still being the very feisty teen that he was, kicking his shorts legs outwards. Vincent sighed and put the boys down.

"What are you two doing here?", he asked.

"We wanted to get Tifa back home safely", Kadaj lied.

"Hm…it seems that Tifa did get back home safely, but she was hit in the head before that happened", Vincent said, glaring at Kadaj.

"But Prince Vincent…if that is your name…Tifa got home safely, so why get angry at us?", Yazoo's voice was still calm as ever.

"Because I know you guys stole something. Give it back…now", Vincent said as he reached out his hand.

"Fine!", Kadaj cried as he shoved all of the coins in his pocket in Vincent's hand. "That's all we took".

"Leave…I don't want to see you here ever again, until the ball", Vincent hissed, and the boys scurried off and out of the castle.

They grabbed their horses and quickly took off towards their home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on, Reno! Faster!", Cloud shouted at the red-haired teen whose back he was sitting on.

"Cloud, you're killing me! I can barely do one push-up!", the red-haired man replied as he tried to push himself up from the floor with the blonde on his back.

"Reno, you're seriously lacking, dude. Rude, here, is kicking your butt", Zack said as he crossed his legs Indian style while sitting on top of a bald-headed teen.

"1…2…3…", the bald-headed man counted as he pushed himself off the floor then back down with the black-haired teen on top of him.

"Hey, guys!", a voice called from the door.

They looked over and saw a boy with short silver-hair and worried bright emerald eyes. He was nervously shaking, and all of the other males in the room looked at him like he was nuts.

"Loz, what's the matter?", Zack asked.

"You've seen my brothers?", Loz asked.

"Which ones?", Cloud sighed.

"Kadaj and Yazoo…I haven't seen them in a while", Loz answered.

"They'll come…back soon, buddy", Reno, the red head, said with a grunt as he landed back on the ground painfully.

"You're all just a bunch of meanies! I'll find them myself!", Loz stomped his foot down and sniffled.

He glared at them and ran out of the room.

"Okay…how old is he again?", Zack asked.

"Who knows? He's barely your brother", Reno said with Cloud still sitting on his back.

Rude grunted as he dropped back to the ground and rolled over, making Zack fall on his back. The black-haired boy jumped back on his feet and looked at Rude who had a slightly frightened look on his face.

He turned his head to see Cloud and Reno frozen with astonishment as well. He looked at the door and saw no else but the silver-haired prince. His bright emerald eyes focused on his amber ones blankly.

"Hm…and here I thought I wasn't going to get to train today", he said.

"Prince Sephiroth…Cloud was just helping me do push-ups. That's all", Reno said as he removed himself from under the blonde.

Cloud fell backwards, but Reno caught him to help him up. He was the shortest of the group, and he felt a temporary awkwardness before glaring at the silver-haired teen. Rude and Reno bowed their heads down.

"It seems you've made no progress", Sephiroth said as he walked into the room.

The boys stood there as he brushed past them and stopped right in front of a long sword in its sheath on shelf. They all saw the sudden angry look on the prince's handsome face. He suddenly growled and grabbed the sword, pulling it to his side.

"Who put my Masamune on the shelf? It's supposed to be on its carrier", he hissed, turning around to glare at all of them.

"Don't blame us! The 'carrier' wasn't in here when we got here", Cloud said back.

The silver-haired prince growled and pulled out the very, very long sword, pressing it against the blonde's neck. The boy gasped and jumped back, and Zack stepped in front of him, shielding him from any other attack.

"What do you think you're doing, Seph? He's your brother for Christ's sake!", Zack said.

"**Half**-brother", Sephiroth corrected.

"Prince…he's not even armed", Reno said, controlling his rising rage.

"Well, then…", the silver-haired prince said as he sheathed his sword.

He smirked inwardly as he walked up to the red-haired servant. Reno stood up straight, but before he could open his mouth to apologize, he felt a sharp hit to his stomach. It knocked the wind right out of him, and he fell on his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Reno!", Cloud and Zack cried as Rude went to the red head's side.

Sephiroth turned to face Cloud and slowly took one step at a time towards the blonde, "He's fortunate that that's all I did to him".

Cloud glared at the prince, "You didn't have to hit him!".

The blonde charged for the silver-haired teen with his fists clenched and ready to attack. As soon as he got within arm range, he thrust his fists forward, but one of them missed. The older boy grabbed the other hand tightly in his fists, crushing down on him mercilessly. The blonde bit his lip as he felt his knuckles being crushed.

He jerked backwards over and over again, but he was met with a harsh punch to the stomach too. The blonde fell over on the silver-haired prince's chest, groaning loudly. The older boy grabbed him roughly by the back of his shirt and tossed him over to Zack who caught the blonde in his arms.

Rude helped Reno up, and Zack did the same with Cloud. Sephiroth unloosened his leather belt and tied his sword to his waist by the belt. Afterwards, he gracefully exited the room, and the blonde watched every moment of it. His blue eyes locked onto the older boy's retreating form unable to look away.

"What a bastard!", Reno cried, rubbing his sore stomach.

"He packs a pretty good punch though", Zack said as he patted Cloud's stomach just to watch him hiss in pain.

"Don't do that!", Cloud cried as he jumped back.

"Oh, that hurts, Cloudy-boy?", Zack teased as he poked his stomach again.

"Stop it!", Cloud punched Zack on his shoulder.

"Where is that 'carrier' anyway?", Rude suddenly blurted out.

"I don't know, but that cat was pretty angry that his sword wasn't on that thing", Reno answered as he looked over at Cloud. "Cloud, are you just angry or am I seeing a small blush there?".

"Huh…", the blonde said as he looked at Reno.

"Is our little blondie thinking about our bastard brother?", Zack said as he perked his lips playfully poking the blonde's sides.

"No…", the blonde began. "Zack, I'm going to bed…I need to think".

"Aw, Cloud, just admit it. We won't make fun of you for liking Sephiroth…much", Reno added.

"Thanks…see you guys tomorrow", the blonde muttered as he walked over to the door.

"Goodnight, snookums!", Zack waved before turning back to Reno and Rude. "Wanna wrestle?".

"Aw…I'm not too sure about that. How about I follow Cloud to see if he gets to his room safely?", Reno said, jerking away from Zack who had a big smile on his face.

"What could possibly happen to me?", Cloud said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I thought you left…", the black-haired boy muttered teasingly.

"Well, there's a chance Sephiroth might catch you and beat you to a bloody purple pulp or I could follow you, and you won't get caught by the maniac. Plus, I won't get beat up by the hyper Zack if I follow you", Reno explained, and all of the guys nodded, agreeing.

"I'm not afraid of him. You've all seen that. I'll be fine by myself", Cloud said as he took a couple of steps out of the door before Reno called him again.

The red head was clutching the door as if or dear life and his expression looked frantic, "Are you sure? I could be your body guard, and Zack won't hit me anymore".

"I'm sure he won't hit you…hard", Cloud said with a smile as he walked off.

"Cloud, no!", Reno cried, feeling something grab his legs.

"Come on, Reno", Zack laughed as he ripped the red head away from the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Loz sniffled at the entrance of the castle. He had searched everywhere for Kadaj and Yazoo, but there was no sign of the silver-haired brothers anywhere. Loz was starting to get worried.

He had taken a seat on a rock at the entrance of the castle, staring out onto the yellow green fields for them. He heard the thuds of horse hooves hit the dirt and jumped up. His bright emerald scanned the higher hills.

"Kadaj! Yazoo!", he cried.

The thuds got louder, and before he knew it, he saw two silver-haired boys riding up to him on horses. He smiled a big smile and jumped up and down. He waved his arms and laughed happily.

"Yazoo! Kadaj! Over here!", Loz cried.

The boys pulled up to their brother and jumped down from the horses. Loz instantly embrace them both tightly in his arms. He began to rock them in his arms, and Kadaj was growling loudly. He was the first to pull away.

"Okay, Loz, we get that you missed us", Kadaj said as he brushed himself off.

"Where did you guys go? And why did you leave me here by myself, meanies?", Loz cried as he wiped away his tears.

"Oh, god!", Kadaj sighed.

"Loz, we just went to the Cetra castle and stole some coins. We just thought it would've been a quieter trip if you didn't come", Yazoo explained.

"So you're saying I'm loud!", Loz shouted.

"Uh…yeah…", Kadaj said.

"Whatever…next time don't leave me behind. Let me see those coins", Loz said.

"Alright…alright", Kadaj sighed. "Yazoo, show him the coins".

Yazoo nodded and pulled out the coins he had in his pocket and dumped them in Loz's hands. Loz smiled and stuffed the ten coins in his pocket. Kadaj glared at Loz and reached his hand out.

"Give them back. We went throw a lot to steal them AND bring them back here without getting into trouble", Kadaj whined.

"I wouldn't say that…", a voice came behind them.

The silver-haired boys turned around and saw a blonde woman and man with black hair appeared the door.

"Who are you?", Kadaj asked.

"Kadaj, I'm sure you recognize us", the black-haired man said.

"You're Tseng and Elena, aren't you?", Yazoo asked.

"Yes, that would be us", the blonde answered.

"What brings you guys here?", Kadaj asked.

"Your mother wants to speak to you. She says that a messenger from the Cetra castle told her that you plundered some of their coins in their treasure room", Tseng answered.

"Oh, great! Come on, Yazoo and Loz", Kadaj as he stomped into the castle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aerith and Tifa finally dusted off the three long mahogany tables in the dining room. The task was very hard to complete, but they completed it all by themselves. For the course of five hours, they had cleaned the whole gigantic room (it was as big as the throne room) enough so that they could see their reflexes everywhere except for the cloths.

"All done", Tifa said.

"Yup", Aerith said.

"I wonder what the other servants are doing. This was a lot of work", Tifa said.

"They're cleaning the other rooms from head to toe", Aerith answered.

"I'm going to my room. I'm tired, and my head still hurts", Tifa said.

"Go ask Mama to heal it for you", the brunette suggested.

"Yeah! I will!", the black-haired girl cheered as she ran out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuffie, Nanaki, and Barret had just finished up cleaning the throne room. The black –haired girl collapsed on top of lion-like creature on her back. Barret handed her a towel to wipe her face off.

"Thanks…", she said as she wiped her forehead sweat off. "We sure are getting work a lot to be royalty/servants".

"Yeah… that makes me wonder whatever happened to Cid", Barret pondered.

"I guess Vincent didn't tell you. Cid got sent off to get food and supplies for the ball earlier this morning", Yuffie said.

"He wouldn't do any of this work anyway. He'd probably ditch it to go smoke some of the backward weeds", Barret said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, but enough of this…I feel sorry for the lower Cetras who have to clean our rooms!", Yuffie said.

"Yeah…I'm going to go walk Nanaki", Barret said.

"About time one of you guys decides to walk me. Yuffie will never stay on my back all day long again", Nanaki groaned as Barret took the young girl off his back.

"Aw, quit complaining. You didn't say anything all day", she shot back.

Nanaki growled, and Barret snapped his fingers to get the creature's attention again, "Come on. It's starting to get dark, and I'm not about to get stuck outside with you".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Queen Ifalna sat quietly in her room, looking over tons of papers. Vincent stood quietly in the corner. He leaned against it with his arms crossed firmly in front of his chest, and his eyes were closed as if he were meditating. The brunette didn't like the silence so much, so she started to make a conversation with her adopted son.

"Vincent, is the reason you're always so deathly quiet is that you miss that servant girl you sent off?", she asked.

She instantly regretted it when the black-haired man growled. She thought he would've gotten over it fifteen years later.

"Her name is Lucrecia, and it is none of your business", he replied sharply.

"I was just trying to help", Ifalna sighed.

"I don't need any help. I just need to be alone", Vincent said as he stepped out of the room.

"Poor boy…she betrayed him, and this is what happens…", she whispered out loud as she went back to reading her papers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A blonde man who looked like he was in his thirties pulled up his huge wagon up to the Cetra castle. He had a rolled up paper in his mouth and as soon as he stopped, he took it out and looked around for something.

"Damnit, I forgot! I need some fire! Where's a fire when you need it?", the blonde groaned as he got out of the wagon.

He went to the back of the wagon and started unloading the supplies in it right beside the back of the wagon. Once he done, he put the rolled up paper in his pocket and entered the castle entrance.

He looked everywhere for someone to help him in the first section of the castle. Once he was done searching, he came back outside and saw Barret picking up some of the boxes. He gave the light-skinned man a bright smile. He noticed Nanaki beside the man just standing there.

"About time I find someone who would come and help me", he said.

"Good to see you're alive and not burnt to death, Cid", Barret said as he put a couple of boxes on his shoulders.

"Yeah…you can take those boxes to the kitchen in the way back in the freezer", Cid said with a smirk.

Barret nodded, "Come on, Nanaki".

"Hello, Cid", Nanaki said as he was the first to the step to the entrance.

"Hiya, Nanaki", Cid waved.

"I'll meet up with ya in a minute", Cid said as he went over to grab some boxes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud wandered the halls. It wasn't exactly night yet, and he didn't feel like returning to his room just yet. As he walked down the halls, he would occasionally look into the rooms he passed, noticing they were all dark. He stumbled across the one he spent all day cleaning up.

Sephiroth's room…

Curiosity got the better of him, and he entered the room cautiously. Upon entering the room, he caught a whiff of all the cleaning liquids he used to make the tables and windows shiny.

He saw the huge king-sized bed in the middle room. He remembered how extremely soft the sheets were and couldn't resist the urge to hop in the enormous bed. He did and let out a relaxed sigh as he lay on his back. Suddenly, he heard the door slam shut, making him jump up.

"Who's there?", he asked.

Luckily for him (in a way), the moonlight from the window above the bed was shining down on him, and he would be able to see who it was that entered the room. His blue eyes were fixed on the dark figure at the door, wondering who it was.

"Who are you?", he asked.

The figure stepped forward, and the blonde heard boots clicking. He blinked slowly, and when he opened them back up, he saw a very angry silver-haired prince leaning over him. His bright emerald eyes were glued on his blue ones in anger and there was a hint of craziness in them too. The prince grabbed the blonde's shirt and jerked him forward a little.

"Sephiroth…", the blonde muttered with his breath hitched in his throat.

"You argued with me twice in one day, but now that we're alone you're speechless", he said in a low growl.

"You can get off me. If you want an apology, then here it is…I'm sorry and stop being a jerk to me", he muttered the apology under his breath.

The silver-haired prince smirked, pushed the blond back onto bed, and began pacing back and forth across the room, "You intrigue me…Cloud".

"Intrigue?", the blonde repeated.

"You're not the type that likes girls?", he asked as he leaned over him again, making him jerk backwards and up the bed a little.

"Yeah, of course, I like girls", the blonde said.

Sephiroth smirked and leaned even closer so that his lips were mere millimeters away from Cloud's, "Knavishness is your profession, huh?".

"What do you mean?", the blonde asked, staring the older male's lips.

"What I mean is...are you lying?", he answered shortly.

Before the blonde could answer, the prince placed his lips on his. The blonde gasped, and the prince took advantage of his open mouth to slip his tongue inside of the youth's anxious mouth.

It didn't stay for long, since the silver-haired teen gave the blonde's tongue a small lick before retreating. The blonde groaned in disappointment, and the older boy laughed at his pleading blue eyes.

"I thought you said you liked girls", Sephiroth said.

"I do…but...", the blonde didn't feel like finishing his sentence.

In fact, he grabbed Sephiroth's chin pulling him down for another kiss. The silver-haired teen was taken by complete surprise as the blonde crushed his lips against his. The older boy wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and pulled them both off the bed so that they were still standing.

Their lips were locked tongue, and their tongues were attacking each other hungrily. Cloud was so into the kiss he didn't notice that Sephiroth was leading him somewhere. The prince reached behind and twisted the doorknob behind him. He opened the door all the way and suddenly pulled away from the kiss, tugging the blonde away by the back of his shirt.

"Wha-?", the blonde began.

"Get your filthy weak body out of my room", Sephiroth growled, then threw the blonde out in the hall on his face.

Cloud landed on the floor with a loud thud, and he heard the man who he recently was exchanging saliva with slam the door loudly behind him. He felt slightly hurt and rejected. Picking up what little dignity he had left, he went running to his room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Sephiroth was a big meanie, wasn't he? Anyway, I added extra to the prologue because I accidentally forgot to add the other characters in the first attempt at the prologue. Anyway, please review for more. I plan to write more very soon. As for lilalou, thank you for answering my beta question and reviewing.


	2. The Night Before

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** AU. Jenova is the queen of half of the northern continent, taking Sephiroth as her prince. She believed that her other children (Cloud, Zack, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz) were too weak to become princes, so they became higher servants. What happens when young scrawny Cloud takes interest in the prince? Other main characters will be in here. R&R!

**A/N:** Please enjoy…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Decisions Between Love and War:**

**Chapter One: The Night Before:**

It took Zack a couple of weeks to get Cloud to actually come out of his room. It took a month for the blonde to actually tell his black-haired half-brother what was really wrong with him. The blonde was hurt badly whether he realized it or not, and it was Sephiroth, their oldest half-brother, who hurt him.

Reno, Rude, and Zack made it their responsibility to cheer Cloud up. Every time the trio saw the silver-haired fiend, they would hide the blonde from ever seeing him, but every time he did see the prince, he would run off and stay in his room for another couple of days.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Cetra castle had finally finished getting ready for the ball after preparing for it for weeks. The product of all their hard work was lovely, and they never touched a thing before the ball. The food was kept in cold storage.

Prince Vincent had gone missing ever since they finished up preparing, and everyone went to look for him. He never showed up at all, and Queen Ifalna regretted what she said to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Queen Jenova, at the Nibelheim castle, discussed matters with Prince Sephiroth about how they were going to attack the Cetra castle, but every idea was something the silver-haired prince despised entirely.

"They're too young, mother. You might as well tell me to go fuck my youngest sibling", the prince snapped.

"Sephiroth, these are just things you have to do…for the kingdom. Princess Tifa seemed to be interested in you", his mother insisted as kindly as she could.

"I'm done for today…", was all the prince said as he got up from his throne and walked off.

The young prince, now age 16, was as lonely as he ever was. His full-fledged brothers (Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz) were always out, wrecking things, and torturing servants. Besides, he couldn't stand their guts and hated to be fully-related to them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One year later…

Cloud walked by himself down the empty hall of the Nibelheim castle. It was night time, and the night before they had to get up and go to the ball. The blonde couldn't sleep because he was just restless, and he was making his way to Zack's room. His path was crossed by someone he really didn't want to see currently.

He hissed at the silver-haired prince in front of him. It didn't help the blonde that the prince was wearing nothing but a long, thin white robe that showed almost all of his upper body. It stopped right at his knees, and the blonde was almost mesmerized by the prince's perfectly toned and muscular body. The prince was perfect in almost every aspect, except for personality and considering people's feelings.

Why did he feel so much for the person who threw him out of his room so harshly?

Shaking the sudden fantasies that popped into his head, Cloud looked up at the prince, glaring at him hatefully. His sapphire eyes showed all of his hate for the older boy loudly and clearly. The prince merely scoffed and stood his ground.

"What the hell are you doing here, asshole?", the currently thirteen-year old hissed.

"That's none of your business, Cloud", Sephiroth growled as he took a couple of threatening steps towards the blonde.

The blonde backed away, and before he knew it, he was against the wall. The silver-haired prince was too close to him to back the other way, and the prince rammed his fist into the wall. The blonde didn't jump.

He just continued to glare as he stood his ground. Sephiroth leaned in close to the blonde, looking straight into his hurt blue eyes. Their lips were merely millimeters from each other, and that made Cloud very nervous.

"Cloud…you are angry with me?", he asked.

What the hell was this jackass getting at?

"Why do you care?", the blonde snapped.

The prince hissed and gripped the blonde's chin, jerking from side to side to get a good look at him.

"Because I wanted you to inform me of the reason why I shouldn't kill you now", the prince shot back at the blonde.

"Just leave me alone. I'm going to Zack's-", the blonde was cut off when the prince gripped the front of his thin white clothing.

"You guys must be fucking. Wouldn't Mother be happy to know that her second youngest son is gay and is fucking his own brother", the prince smirked.

"He's my half-brother, and we're not fucking. We're friends, but I'm sure you wouldn't know the difference because…YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS!", the blonde shouted the last part in the silver-haired youth's face.

He watched with a satisfied smirk as the prince twitched with flooding anger. Sephiroth's jaw clenched up. The blonde knew he hit a nerve, but he didn't know he would pay dearly for it. The silver-haired prince snatched the blonde up by his spikes and slammed him to the ground.

Before the blonde could get up, the prince was on him, straddling his waist, and punching him in the face. Cloud squirmed under Sephiroth, but he couldn't move, since the prince was sitting on his limbs too.

He was moving so much that his groin was rubbing against the prince's groin. The older boy wasn't affected at all, but the pleasure running through the blonde was eating him up inside. He focused on the pain to stop thinking about the pleasure.

His body disobeyed him, and before he could control what was happening to him, he felt an erection grow from his pants. The prince was very much aware of what happened, and he glared at the blonde hatefully. He punched him in his chest as hard as he could and broke the sternum bone within his chest.

Cloud tried out in complete pain, and to hush the young boy up, Sephiroth pulled him up for a very passionate and ravenous kiss. The blonde groaned and felt his erection twitch with its need. No matter how much he hated the prince, his body would always respond to his touches.

Sephiroth snaked his tongue inside of Cloud's mouth and was shocked that the blonde was practically humping him like a horny dog. He reached down inside of the blonde's pants and gripped his weeping member.

He pulled away from lust-filled kiss they shared. His glowing bright emerald eyes had a horribly evil tint in them, but the blonde took no notice because his eyes were closed. He was ready for any pleasure the silver-haired prince was about to give him.

"You really want this…?", the prince whispered breathlessly into the air, faking his lust.

"Yes…", the blonde muttered, running his fingers through the prince's long silver locks.

Sephiroth licked the tip of Cloud's erection through the thin white pants he wore. His acid-like saliva went right through the clothing, and the blonde moaned when he felt the prince lick his aching cock. His back was arched in pleasure, and he wanted nothing more than a good fuck with the bastard prince.

The great pain in his chest area was fading away with every tiny lick the prince gave him. He felt like he was going to die if he didn't reach his peak soon. He moved his hips upwards, trying to push his cock into the prince's mouth.

Suddenly, the prince jacked him by the shirt and got up on his feet. The blonde squirmed around and opened his blue eyes to scowl at the deceitful tease of a prince that was in front of him.

"You call me gay, and yet you always get a kick out of kissing me", the blonde hissed.

"Hm…but I haven't fucked you now, have I?", the prince shot back. "I don't fuck weaklings like you".

Before the blonde could respond, the prince pressed a single finger against his broken sternum bone, and he cried out in pain. To make things worse, the prince kicked his in the groin and dropped him on the ground, making him land right on his throbbing erection.

The blonde let out a loud yelp when he landed rather painfully on his own cock. He hissed and cupped the wounded member with his hand. He looked up at the prince with a hurt look on his face.

"Why do you hate me so much?", the blonde muttered sadly.

"Because you're weak", the prince answered before turning his heels to walk off.

"Cloud, is that you?", a familiar voice asked behind them.

Both the prince and blonde turned their heads and saw a very sleepy Zack approaching them. He was clad in thin white pants and shirt just like Cloud, and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, Zack, it's me", the blonde answered, still in the prince's grip.

"Would you mind going back to your room while I try to reason with your juvenile brother?", the prince said to the black-haired boy.

Zack jumped and removed his fist from his eyes, "Sephiroth, it's you! What are you doing with Cloud? You've hurt him enough! It took us a long time to cheer him up".

Cloud immediately blushed and looked away from Sephiroth. He didn't want the already egotistical prince to know he had a crush on him. The silver-haired youth looked at the blonde and smirked.

"I knew you desired me", the prince chuckled and threw the blonde in Zack's open arms. "Maybe your comforter can assist you with that broken erection of yours".

Cloud glared at Zack and punched him in the chest. He pulled his spiky-haired brother by his ear and leaned in to it.

"Why the hell did you tell him that? Now he's going to be up my ass with that", the blonde whispered, watching the prince as he left.

"I'm sorry, Cloudy-boy. I can't help myself. I wanted to help ya out. I'll reason with him later. Besides, don't you want him up your ass?", Zack teased playfully, tapping the blonde on his chest.

Cloud hissed in pain and fell on his knees. The black-haired boy instantly rushed by the blonde's side. The blonde's hand was hovering over his chest, and the black-haired boy knew that the prince must've hit him really hard there.

"Is anything broken? What happened here?", Zack asked.

"I was on my way to your room when I ran into Seph, and he came up to me and asked me questions. I got mad at him and yelled at him, and he beat me up. I…", the blonde felt the blush rush to his cheeks again, "got an erection. He punched my sternum in and started jacking me off. Before I could even reach my peak, he picked me up and dropped me on my dick, and that's when you came in".

"Whoa…", the black-haired boy said as he looked down to see the blonde still had an erection in his thin white pants. "That must've hurt…a lot".

"Yeah…", the blonde sighed sadly as he stared at the floor. "Why is he such a bastard…?".

"How about I just take you back to your room? If you come in mine, we'll be up all night", Zack said without thinking of how it sounded. "I mean…we'd be talking all night, and the ball's tomorrow".

"Yeah…", the blonde sighed again.

Suddenly, he punched the black-haired boy as hard as he could in the arm. The older boy gasped and rubbed his arm. His bottom lip poked out in a small pout as he looked at the blonde.

"That's what you get for telling Seph my feelings for him…", Cloud said with a small smile as he ran away.

"You're lucky I'm sleepy or else I'd beat your prince-loving ass", Zack replied playfully with a raised fist.

The blonde merely chuckled as he ran back to his room. Zack watched him go, making sure he got around the corner before he returned to his room. They knew tomorrow would be a long day, and they needed all of the sleep they could get.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent wandered the empty fields. He was terribly lonely, and he was comfortable with every moment of it. He was close to the Nibelheim castle. He wanted to visit a certain servant there badly.

It was her…the love of his life…

She had betrayed him, and he never knew the reason why. The consequences were dire, but he begged for her life. She got transferred to the Nibelheim castle instead of getting guillotined.

Looking at his arms, he remembered all of the dreadful experiments he was put through. When he was younger, he used to believe that it was Hojo, the scientist in the castle, who manipulated her, but now he knows that it was all her fault.

He still wanted to pay her a visit, so he walked up to the castle. He entered it through a side door and eventually ended up an empty hall. The hall was lit up by candles. He saw a blonde boy rush down the hall, and he had the urge to call him but that would be stupid.

He watched as the blonde suddenly stopped on the hall he was on and look in his direction. He slammed himself against the red walls, cloaking himself with his red cape. The blonde raised a golden eyebrow and walked in his direction.

"Why are these lights on?", he heard the blonde ask himself.

Turning his young head, he saw a lump on the wall. The black-haired man sighed and realized he might as well give up this charade. He let his cloak down and revealed himself to the blonde. The boy gasped, and his pretty blue eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-who are you?", he asked.

"Vincent…Vincent Valentine. I am the prince of the Cetra castle. Can you tell me if you still have a servant by the name of Lucrecia?", the black-haired man asked.

"Y-yes, we do. Her rooms is right next to you", the blonde answered.

Vincent nodded and turned to face the door. He noticed that in the corner of his eyes that the blonde was still staring at him. There was a slight hint of pink in his cheeks, but what shocked him was that he had an erection in his thin white pants.

"I know what you're thinking", the blonde began as he approached him. "I got this from a fight with someone else".

"And?", the black-haired man rushed as he wrapped his fingers around the doorknob.

"I just wanted you to know so you won't think I have a crush on you…which I don't", the blonde explained quickly.

"Hm…", was all the prince replied with as he opened the door.

The black-haired prince sighed as he walked inside and saw a young woman sleeping on the bed. She looked graceful and beautiful in her sleep. Her long brown hair fell down her back even though it was in a high ponytail.

He approached her and lightly tapped her on her shoulder. He was so busy paying attention to her that he didn't notice the blonde boy standing by the door. He watched as she woke up. As soon as her brown eyes fell on him, they widened, and she jumped back.

"Vincent, it's you!", she cried.

"Yes, it's me", the black-haired prince muttered.

"You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to hate me. I betrayed you. I let him do all of those horrible experiments to you. Now you can't even age…", she whimpered, feeling the tears brim in her eyes.

"I…forgive you", he muttered, looking at the ground.

"I had a son-", she began.

"I'm fully aware of that", he cut her off sharply. "It's Hojo's, isn't it?".

She nodded, "You were so young back then…you should've let me die. I can't stand it anymore. Now that you're here, I can't live with myself".

Before he could reply, she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly. Her tears flowed from her eyes as she broke down sobbing. He didn't hug her back, but he let her continued to hold him tightly as she cried her heart out.

"He's the prince, Vin. He's the prince of the castle. I never really had the child. I gave the fetus to Queen Jenova in one of Hojo's experiments. Luckily, it worked, and Jenova was the one who birthed Sephiroth", the sobbing brunette explained.

Vincent, taking this all in, removed himself roughly from Lucrecia's arms and walked to the door where he saw the blonde standing there. He rolled his eyes at the blonde before turning back to look at the love of his life.

"You can live with the pain…since I can…", wall the black-haired prince muttered as he walked out abruptly, pushing past the blonde.

Lucrecia sighed sadly and went back to bed. The blonde closed her door and ran after the prince. The prince was walking down the hall quickly. The pain in his red eyes was clearly shown, and if one looked hard enough, they could see that he was close to crying. The blonde eventually caught up with the lost prince and stood in front of him. The prince got angry and grabbed the blonde's shirt, jerking him forward to glare at him.

"What do you want? You've been irritating me ever since I got here", he hissed.

"I wanted to show you the way out", the blonde explained.

"I can go the way I came", the prince growled.

"You don't even know where you're going. If you keep going, you'll end up down Sephiroth's hall. You don't want to do there. If you follow me, I'll show you out without running into any of the guards", the blonde suggested.

"What is your name?", he asked, making his eyes loose the anger that burned in them.

"Cloud…Cloud Strife", the blonde answered.

"Cloud…", the black-haired prince repeated, memorizing it. "Show me the way then".

The blonde nodded and walked past the prince, turning the left corner. The prince followed quickly behind him. His metal boots were clanking loudly against the ground with ever step he took.

Cloud hated that his erection never went away. In fact, it was twitch was another need. A need to be with the black-haired prince that was following him. He did his best to ignore his body's calls.

Once they reached the outside of the castle, the blonde felt the cold winds freeze him as soon as he got outside. Vincent walked past him, brushing up against him. The small warmth made him let out a breathy moan, and his erection twitched again. The prince took no notice as he walked farther and farther away from him.

"Hey, you didn't say thank you", the blonde shouted, making the prince do an about-face and approach him.

Vincent leaned down and faced the blonde. Their faces were inches away from each other. He could see the deep pain embedded in the red-eyed prince's eyes, and he almost regretted asking him to say thank you to him.

"Thank you, Cloud…", he whispered.

The blonde couldn't help himself anymore, and he literally threw himself at the raven-haired prince in front of him. He pressed his lips against the prince's, slipping his tongue, and bushing his little and skinny body against the more built and muscular one.

He should've known something bad was coming, but he just wanted a taste of the prince before he left. The prince yanked him back by his shirt and pushed him away. He didn't even glare at him.

There was an unreadable expression of the beautiful prince's face as he turned away. Cloud was surprised that the prince didn't beat him up, but he was grateful that he didn't. He stood by the entrance to the castle as he watched the black-haired prince walk away. Little did he know that there someone watching him the whole time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I hope you like this chapter. Sephiroth does Cloud so wrong. Please tell me if I put "X-haired beauty" anywhere. I'm trying to correct myself from using that. Anyway, I'll try to update soon.


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** AU. Jenova is the queen of the western continent, taking Sephiroth as her prince. She believed that her other children (Cloud, Zack, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz) were too weak to become princes, so they became higher servants. What happens when young scrawny Cloud takes interest in the prince? Other main characters will be in here. R&R!

**A/N:** I made a mistake. Instead of Jenova being queen of half of the northern continent, she was supposed to be queen of the whole western continent. Please enjoy…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Decisions Between Love and War:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two: Preparations:**

He was pissed, but he didn't know why. He never really felt this emotion before besides when someone said something wrong to him. He was restless at that moment and decided to look out the window to look at the moon. That's when he heard that annoying voice.

"Hey, you didn't say thank you".

That voice…

He looked down and saw the blonde boy he was wrestling with almost an hour or two ago. His bright emerald eyes looked at the person who approached the blonde. He looked like royalty, and he instantly knew that that was the prince of the Cetra castle.

What was he doing here?

He continued to watch because he was interested by the whole scene. Suddenly, the blonde lunged forward and claimed the black-haired prince's lips. He felt his jaw clench. His bright emerald orbs narrowed down to tiny slits, and he turned away from the window and began pacing across his room.

But what was he mad for?

He brutalized the blonde's sensitive organ, and his actions and words toward him screamed 'I hate you' over and over again. He didn't want to feel this way anymore, but what could he do? Beating the blonde youth wasn't enough. He would have to do something more drastic. A smirk played on his aristocratic features as he left his room.

His rich, long silver hair billowed out behind him as he ran his gloved fingers through it. Making many rights and left down various halls, he stopped in front of one huge door. He sighed and prepared himself for what was about to come. He knocked on the door and when he heard someone inside say, "yes", he opened the door. As soon as he did, he saw his pale-skinned mother before him, and she stood in the entry way and blocked him.

"Sephiroth, what do you want?", she hissed.

Controlling his rage, he said, "The prince of Centra…".

"Yes, Prince Vincent…what about him?", she said.

That was his name…Vincent…

"**Your** son…Cloud…was recently outside exchanging saliva with him", he answered, feeling his jaw clench up again with his silent rage.

Her eyes widened as she gasped. It seemed that the information was settling into her brain. She never wanted any of her sons to end up with another boy, but in this case it was perfect. Her lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"Bring him to me first thing in the dawn. We must get him dressed 'properly' for the ball", she said, and he nodded curtly. "Sephiroth…he is your brother even though he's only half".

The prince scoffed. She closed the door, and he ventured back to his room. He's not at all the type of person who snitches on people, but this was something he had and wanted to do. Instead of thinking that he was jealous, he replaced that with the fact that his blonde half-brother betrayed everyone in the Nibelheim castle. The Cetras were their enemies, but the blonde kissed the prince anyway. Getting back to his room, he slammed the door and was finally allowed some sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Cloudy-boy, wake up!".

The blonde groaned. The black-haired youth was kind of in a hurry, since he had to be in his room before the servants arrived to dress him. He continued to poke his half-brother in the ribs, and after a minute or so of doing that, he poked him on his sternum bone. A loud scream ripped from the younger male's throat as he sat up instantly. He clutched his chest in pain. His angry sapphire eyes burned with the fire of anger as they turned to the older male.

"It's still not healed? Seph must've punched the shit out of you, Cloud", the black-haired teen said with a chuckle. "Let me look at it".

"Sure, Zack…", the blonde said with a mischievous smirk.

He gripped the part of his vest that was open and pulled it apart. The older boy leaned in to see, and as soon as he did, the blonde raised a fist in the air and slammed it down across the other boy's head. The black-haired boy's head ended up falling into the blonde's lap right on the erection that refused to leave the blonde alone.

"It seems you certainly can't control your lust for me so you jump for boy to boy", a chilling voice entered the room.

Why hadn't any of them notice that he entered?

Both boys froze, and it was Zack that slowly lifted his head and collapsed onto the bed beside Cloud. Ahead of them was no one else but the silver-haired, emerald-eyed prince Sephiroth who had closed the door while they gaped. His body, inside the robe, seemed more alluring now than in the dark.

"What are you talking about, Sephiroth? I was looking at Cloud's wound. Or maybe you just consider him property now?", the black-haired boy blurted out with an arched black brow.

The silver-haired teen chuckled, "You humor yourself. I do not own anything that is useless and weak".

"Then what are you doing here?", the blonde asked, hiding the frustration and anger in his voice with curiosity.

"Mother wants to see you", he replied.

"Me?", the blonde said, confused.

"I believe sucking on the foreign prince's face has made you slow in the head, Cloud", the silver-haired prince said as he approached the blonde, leaning forward in so their faces were close.

He did that to see the astonished look on the blonde's face. His blue eyes widened to the limit as he inhaled sharply. He felt a slight pain within his chest, but it was worth it. It took a couple of long seconds to meet the burning green gaze that was on him. Zack stared the blonde too and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Y-you know?", Cloud stuttered.

"I saw it from my window", the prince answered.

"Cloud, you kissed what prince?", Zack asked and touched the blonde's arm to get him to look at him.

"His name was Vincent. He is the prince of the Cetra castle", the blonde explained as he sighed sadly.

There was a sudden silence in the room. Zack got off the bed with an unreadable look on his face. Cloud looked away from both males. He couldn't bear to look at them. He knew what he did was wrong because their SOLDIERS here have been fighting with the Cetras for years. Sephiroth broke the silence and reached out an offering hand the blonde.

"Will you come then?", he asked.

The blonde scoffed, "I might as well before you start to make up lies about me having wet dreams about you".

Zack bit his lip and hoped Sephiroth didn't notice. Cloud grabbed the prince's hand, and without warning, he was yanked forward and dragged out of the room in mere seconds. The black-haired teen watched them before returning to his room to get dressed.

Sephiroth literally dragged Cloud across the floor when he couldn't catch up to his long strides. The whole walk was one long one-side fray. The blonde clawed at the firm hand that gripped his hand. The grip was so tight it was turning his hand a blood red color. He was curling up in little balls temporarily before his stomach landed flat on the ground. That routine went on for some long minutes. The prince seemed to ignore it completely.

"Let me go! You're breaking my hand, Seph!", the blonde whined.

He got tired of yelling that over and over again, so he decided he would start biting the prince. A very, very, very puerile and ludicrous decision. As soon as his opened mouth was positioned over his hand, he was suddenly jerked upward in the air. He went flying in the air, and he cracked an eye open to just see the prince slammed a vicious hand on his throat, curling his fingers around it. The blonde's eyes snapped completely open as his hands went to the hand around his throat.

"Ugn…", the blonde spat out at the breathing was getting choke out of him.

The prince's bright emerald eyes narrowed to slits as they glared at the blonde he was choking. He raised him up higher so that he could look up at him and scowl. The blonde began kicking, but his short legs never reached him.

"My name is Sephiroth…not Seph as you and your pathetic brother calls me", the prince hissed as he dropped the blonde the ground.

The blonde fell to his knees and got on all fours. He was facing the prince who stared at him indifferently. He was inhaling as much air as he could get. He heard the prince growl and knew he was in for more. The green-eyed prince grabbed him by his blonde spikes and dragged him the rest of the way. The blonde groaned and scratched at the hands even though he knew it was no use.

The prince stopped before the same huge room he visited before and knocked roughly on the door. Jenova, of course, answered the door and gave a fake smile to her son. He knew she could never love him, and he scoffed.

"Where's Cloud?", she asked.

"Right here…", the prince muttered as he lifted the blonde boy by his spikes and presented him to his mother.

She smiled and patted his golden head, "Oh, Cloud. How…good…to see you".

Cloud could tell she was struggling to say 'good'. Even though she was his mother, he didn't like the sound of her voice or appearance. All he could sense was pure evil. An evil even greater than the prince's. He couldn't really look at her with both of his eyes because the other was clenched, trying to block at the pain in his scalp. Gravity really wasn't his friend after all.

"You'll prove to be very useful to me after all. I shall make you a prince if you begin a relationship with the young Prince Vincent", she said with a cruel smirk.

Sephiroth scoffed again. His eyes stayed narrowed to slits. He threw the blonde at his mother and walked off to lean against the wall. He crossed his arm and legs as he lifted his head to look out the window that acted as a ceiling for this hallway. The blonde gained his composure and stepped away from his mother quickly.

He didn't like the feel of her cold skin against his. If she ever asked for a hug, he would definitely say no. He stood straight and couldn't help but glance over his shoulder to look at the prince who had so abruptly let him go. The silver-haired teen looked very angry, and the blonde knew it was because he didn't want him to become a prince and be by his side. Sighing sadly, he turned to look back at his mother.

"And if I refuse, mother?", he asked.

"I'll disown you and let the real prince, here, massacred you in front of all of your brothers…slowly", she hissed.

"I'll…do it", he sighed.

She patted his golden head again, "That's a good boy".

Without warning, she slapped him to the ground. His cheek stung where she had hit him. Even Sephiroth looked at them when he heard a loud thud. The blonde crawled across the floor to get up since he fell rather awkwardly on his ankles. It hurt, but he could walk. He got up and glared at his mother, putting his handover the red mark she left.

"If you ever talk to me that way again, young Cloud, I will make sure Sephiroth tortures you in front of your brothers", she snarled.

"Now, now, Mother. You don't want to harm the prince's whore, do you?", the prince butted in.

Where those suppose to be some kind of comforting words?

Cloud growled, "I am not a whore, and just because you're a bitter and lonely prince doesn't mean you have to lash out at anyone who says something to you".

Sephiroth raised a perfect silver brow as he smirked, "Oh? I'm bitter? You have reason to talk when every time I say something to you, you bark like a mutt".

"I'm tired of you! You're such a…such a…such an ass!", he shouted as he charged at the prince with his fists cocked back.

"Boy…", Jenova sighed, then clapped her hands. "Guards!".

The prince caught the blonde's fist in a bone-crushing grip and punched the boy's broken sternum bone. That was enough to make the blonde release a bloodcurdling scream and topple over. The blonde passed out from the pain instantly, and the prince merely lifted the boy over his shoulder.

"There was no need to call the guards. Here he is. Take him before I kill him", he said.

"It would've been easier if he were conscious", Jenova scoffed as she clapped her hand again. "Elena!".

A young blonde woman stepped out from inside the room and bowed to the queen, "Yes, your majesty?".

"Take him inside and get him dressed in the purest silk you girls have", the queen order as the prince put the unconscious blonde in the servant's arms.

"Yes, your majesty", she cried as she carried the blonde inside.

The queen watched as the servant left. As she turned to look at the prince, he was long gone. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She couldn't help but notice how the prince was getting more complicated with each passing year.

"What am I going to do with that boy?", she asked herself before going into the room and closing the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack stood outside of his room. The servants weren't here yet. He didn't know where Reno and Rude were so he decided to sit and wait. He heard footsteps to his left. Where was everyone anyway? The question was wiped clean out of his head when he saw long silver hair. The prince….he looked mad.

The black-haired boy couldn't really stand to see his relatives pissed, so he decided to try to cheer him up. When he was about to pass him without saying a word, the black-haired boy waved at him even though he saw that the older man's eyes were closed.

"Sephiroth!", he cried, making himself sound and look really stupid on purpose.

The silver-haired prince stood and pinched the bridge of his nose. Under his hand, it looked like a smirk played on his features. Once he removed the hand, the smirk was gone, and he stood in front of the younger male in a blink of an eye. The boy stood his ground and stayed against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

"What…do…you…want?", Sephiroth hissed.

"Look, Seph-", the prince growled, "I mean…Sephiroth, what I said about Cloud-".

"Why do you protect a traitor?", he asked.

"He's my friend AND my brother, and I will protect him at any costs", the black-haired boy answered sternly. "But that's not my point! You've been a real ass to him, and it's been stressing him lately. Could you just…lighten up a bit?".

"And why would I do that?", the prince asked.

The black-haired teen sighed, "Could you do it as a favor for me?".

The silver-haired youth's eyes glared at the younger male, "You are the Lieutenant of my army…and I wouldn't dare do you a single favor now that you lowered yourself to filth".

The prince started to walk off when the other boy stomped his foot down, "If you gave him a chance, Sephiroth, you'll see that he's good companion. Having one friend can fill that hole in your heart. I'm sure of it".

The prince suddenly stopped and looked at the ground. He looked over his shoulder at the youth. The black-haired boy could tell that his words seemed to affect the older male. Maybe now he wouldn't have to see the blonde's fits of feral anymore. His eyes instantly locked with the flowing silver hair as the prince disappeared from his sight. He sighed as memories tucked deep away arose to surface again.

Sephiroth rushed down the hall. He didn't think it would take him so long to get outside to his carriage. He reluctant to hurry, but he didn't anyway because he had to get his treatment. The terrible place ahead of him was something he never looked forward to every month. As soon as he stepped outside, he saw the red-haired servant and the bald servant preparing his carriage. It was the same servants that Cloud and Zack were friends with. The red head waved and approached him.

"Prince Sephiroth, your carriage is ready, yo", he said with a smile as he bowed.

"Who's driving?", the prince asked prayed that it wasn't the red head.

"Rude is driving, yo", he answered as he opened the door for the prince.

"Good…", was all the silver-haired youth said as he stepped inside.

The red head sighed and closed the door. He walked to the front where his bald-headed friend waited for him to give him the signal. He caught the bald-headed man petting the two white horses that were supposed to carry to carriage. The red head smirked and cleared his throat. The other man looked at him and quickly jumped in his seat, acting like noting happened.

"Reno, he's in?", Rude asked.

"He's in there, yo. Let's roll, partner", Reno said.

The older man nodded, and the red head hopped on the seat beside his friend. Rude got the horses going, and they were off. Sephiroth stared blankly out of the window. His thoughts consumed him, and he was unable to focus on the danger ahead of him.

"_If you gave him a chance, Sephiroth, you'll see that he's good companion. Having one friend can fill that hole in your heart. I'm sure of it"…_

"_I am not a whore, and just because you're a bitter and lonely prince doesn't mean you have to lash out at anyone who says something to you"…_

The words of both Zack and Cloud continued to ring in his ears over and over again. Out of all of his five brothers, he thought about them the most. He remembered when Zack, the lieutenant of his army of SOLDIERS, and him, the general, fought in the grand battle of Nibelheim against the Cetras that happened about two years ago. Despite their youth, they were very strong, but the whole castle knew that Sephiroth was the strongest.

Cloud was different. He had no training at all, and he was weak. Even after all of that, he still had a sharp tongue and always snapped at anyone who insulted him. The prince continuously had to fight with the blonde over and over again every time they meet. Though that would usually get on his nerves, he had to admit that it was eating away past his calm exterior. He was deep in thought he didn't feel the carriage stop.

"Prince Sephiroth, we're here", the red head's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

He was here already…?

Sighing, Sephiroth got out of the carriage, and Reno closed the door behind him. Rude was by the prince's side instantly and acted as a guard. Reno did the same, and the prince merely scoffed at the fact that his mother still thinks he needs protection.

The sight ahead of him…would've been a joke if this had been the first time he had visited here, but it was no joke. Sure the huge sign said "Golden Saucer-The place where fun is endless", but in fine print smaller than any normal people could see it said "Owned by Professor Hojo". He, Sephiroth himself, almost cringed as he read the sign.

The Golden Saucer was an amusement center with pony rides, arcade games, a bar, and many other things for both kids and adults. The prince knew it was a huge scam though. Underneath all of the happy fun stuff was something sinister and cruel.

Reno and Rude escorted Sephiroth inside. There were many kids with their parents running around, and the trio stopped right at the place where there was employee collecting money for tickets inside. As soon as she saw the prince, she gasped and saluted him.

"Prince Sephiroth, good to see you're here, sir!", she cried. "Professor Hojo is in the back. Let me escort you".

"Hn…", was all the prince responded with as he followed the woman.

Reno and Rude followed too, and they cut through the crowd of people. They passed the bar, the outside arena where they held fights, kiddy rides, and pony rides, and entered the employee's only door. It was dark, so the woman flicked on the lights. They journeyed through a couple of more rooms before she stopped at one door.

"He's in here and waiting for you, sir", she said as she bowed.

"You are dismissed", the prince said curtly.

She nodded, and he didn't even give her one glance as she ran out. Reno and Rude leaned against the wall. This was a monthly routine for them, but they still held uncomfortable looks on their faces. Sephiroth twisted the door and entered the room without knocking. Upon barging into the room, he was met with a needle in his neck.

He hissed sharply, and it was completely unexpected. The man that threw it at was cruel and unpredictable, but he still didn't expect to get a tranquilizer thrown at his neck. He saw a man with long black hair in a ponytail and glasses leaning back in a chair with his legs crossed. There a light green glow coming from behind him, and the prince noticed it was a capsule.

Within mere seconds, he fell to his knees. His silver hair fell and covered his face as his head dropped and hanged downwards. The liquid pooling in his blood stream was making his eyelids very heavy, and he wobbled from side to side on his knees.

"Ah, Sephiroth, my boy…Glad that you barged in. Your capsule was up and ready", the cruel voice rang in his ears.

"Hojo…", he hissed.

The man got up and walked over to him. Once he was in front of him, he leaned down so that their faces were close. His squinted eyes staring the hazy bright emerald eyes that glared at him.

"You might not want to catch an attitude with me this time, Seph. It'll be unlikely that you'll get off conscious", Hojo warned as he patted his son's head.

Sephiroth snarled and instantly jerked his head away. No one…not even his mother…made him this angry. He couldn't feel his limbs anymore and collapse onto the cold tiled floor below him. Hojo released his malicious laughter and grabbed the silver-haired prince by his arm.

The prince couldn't hold on anymore and passed out on the cold floor. Hojo smirked, and it took him a great effort to get his son onto the table. Once he got him on the experiment table, he strapped him down tightly. He went to the nearest table to his left and grabbed the needle with the clear liquid in it.

He went back to the prince and grabbed the youth's arm, trying to find his vein. When he found it, he shoved the needle into it and injected liquid into his bloodstream. The black-haired madman looked down at the prince's loins and smirked when he saw it rise.

"Perfect…", he muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent returned home that morning. He felt he should at least attend this ball, so he got to the Cetra castle, his home, as soon as the sun showed its face in the sky. He got some rest only to be wakened up a loud scream of joy.

"Vinny! You're here! We're been looking for you for months!", a female voice cried.

He almost bounced off the bed because of the high-pitched voice. Growling, he glared at the girl with short-black hair. She was still atop of the fiery-red animal that was sniffing his foot. He pinched the bridge of his nose to control his anger that was rising.

"Yuffie, what are you doing in my room?", he asked firmly.

"I come in here every other week to see if you'd return", she answered.

"You're been to the Forgotten City, haven't you?", the creature asked.

He looked at the creature and nodded.

Yuffie looked confused and said, "How could you tell, Red XIII?".

"I have a keen sense of smell. You should know that when you've been riding on top of my back everyday", the creature answered. "I'm going back to bed…".

The fiery-red creature put a paw forward and leaned down on it, making the black-haired girl slipped down his back and onto the floor. She pouted and got up to dust herself off. Red XIII was gone by then, and Vincent was patiently and quietly waiting for her to leave. She smiled and ran up to him. He fall backwards to avoid her, but she ended up embracing him tightly anyway.

"We've missed you. I'll tell everyone else you're here. I'm so glad you're back", she said with a huge smile still written on her face.

Slowly, he hugged and secured her tiny form in his arms. He put his nose on her hand and smelled her hand. The smell of vanilla entered his nose, and he let her go. There was no readable expression on his face. After she nodded at him, she ran out of his room.

It was only five minutes later when Aerith, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Ifalna, and a few other Cetras barged into his room. Aerith and Tifa were the first ones to give him hugs. Their hugs were powerful enough to squeeze the life out of him, and he could've sworn they bruised a few ribs. Next up was his adoptive mother who gave him a tight hug that seemed nothing compared to Tifa's and Aerith's hug.

"Vinny, you're back!", the younger girls cried.

"The prince couldn't handle his 'business' here so he left", Cid butted in with a smirk.

"For months? Cid, be reasonable", Ifalna said.

"Why did you leave anyway, Red?", Barret asked.

Vincent looked down to the floor, "I…just wanted to…".

"Well, next time please tell us. We were worried. Everyone go back to your rooms. We have to get ready for tonight", Ifalna said as she shooed the others out of the room. She turned back to Vincent who looked like he was about to crawl back into bed. "Vincent, I'm sorry about what I said".

He said nothing, and she sighed. She walked, leaving to dwell on his thoughts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud lay naked and unconscious on the bed. He didn't move at all. Elena was still rumbling through some clothes that she found, but none were "the purest silk she could find". She sighed in frustration and decided to let Jenova go ahead give the blonde the injections. She met up with the pale-haired woman right outside of the room.

"Is my son ready?", she snapped.

"No, your majesty, but he can still get the injections", Elena answered as she bowed.

"Okay…since you can't seem to finish your job, go away. I'll take care of it, dimwit", Jenova hissed, pushing the blonde woman out of the door.

She landed out on the hallway on her stomach. She groaned and hissed at the lady who threw her out. She slammed her fist on the ground after the door slammed shut. She got up and brushed herself off. Sighing, she left.

Jenova picked up a needle on the table to her far right. She went to the room in the back and saw Cloud lying naked on the bed. She sighed.

She inserted the needle into the blonde's arm, and all of the liquid invaded his bloodstream. He still didn't stir in his sleep. She pulled the needle out and put it aside on a nearby table.

"Now for the clothes…", she muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, that's it. I promise the Cetra Ball will be the next chapter. I've been holding it off for too long. Zack seems to have some secrets. What could it be? I didn't think this chapter would be so long. If you review quickly enough, I'll write the ball chapter soon.


	4. On The Way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** AU. Jenova is the queen of the western continent, taking Sephiroth as her prince. She believed that her other children (Cloud, Zack, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz) were too weak to become princes, so they became higher servants. What happens when young scrawny Cloud takes interest in the prince? Other main characters will be in here. R&R!

**A/N:** I believe a broken bone cannot heal in less than 24 hours. I also believe that Sephiroth wouldn't exactly walk up to Cloud all happy-go-lucky either. Anyway, the reason Vincent took so long to return was because he was meditating on his thoughts in different regions on the planet.

Since I didn't state exactly where Jenova's castle or the Cetra was in the story, I'll just say it now. Jenova's castle is in the western region (the Nibelheim region on the Final Fantasy VII world map) and the Cetra castle is in the northern region. There have a few hundred miles of distance between them. I'm so sorry that I didn't put that in there before. If I get the time, I'll go back and redo the prologue so that it states that.

Anyway…enjoy the new chapter!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Decisions Between Love and War:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three: On The Way…:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He woke up a completely new person. He didn't feel any pain in his chest. He didn't even know where the hell he was. He couldn't even remember what happened the other day. All he knew was that he realized he had another big problem in his family jewel's area. He…had another erection beneath the sapphire blue silky pants he was now wearing.

Growling in annoyance, he looked around the room. He observed white ceilings and carpet. There was a lot of white furniture in the room and it was kind of dark. He heard a sharp gasp and looked at the door. At the sight of seeing her again, he glared at her.

"Glad to see you're awake. Hurry up…we're almost late", the white-haired woman hissed. "The drug should be kicking in anytime now".

"What-?", was the only thing the blonde could get out before he felt an immensely excruciating headache. "Ow!".

He gripped the sides of his head as he squirmed around like a wild animal. He eventually fell off the bed with a sickening thud on his head. The red-eyed woman standing in front of him sighed in frustration and came by his side, throwing his back against the side of the bed effortlessly. His pained blue eyes glared her red ones.

"If you don't stop, little one, you'll rip out your new hair", his suppose-to-be mother muttered.

He snorted. He actually thought she started caring for him. That's when he caught the end of what she was saying. New hair? His shot backwards and grabbed his spiky mess of golden hair.

His eyes widened to saucers when his hand trailed down and found that the strands of his hair were in fact longer. He pulled the hair in front of him and saw that it was actually real. It stopped to his shoulders.

"What the hell-?", the blonde began, but as soon as he muttered the curse words he felt another shocking pain in his head. "What did you do to me?".

The white-haired woman chuckled, "Hojo gave me a clever little drug called Chemical X (A/N: Haha…I know…). It'll slowly make you into a nice little boy and a perfect mate for that little prince boyfriend of yours. You won't be able to use profanity and you won't have a say in pretty much everything that happens to you".

That bitch…

That was the only thing that hopped into his head and the thing he wanted to say the most.

"With Sephiroth being drugged up from his mako treatments and you being drugged by Chemical X, you two won't cause any trouble", she explained, making the blonde even angrier.

"This was your plan all along?", the blonde began, controlling his fury. "To dress me and Seph up like some prostitutes-".

He paused when he felt another wave of pain enter his skull.

"So that we could go marry off one of the princes or princesses?", the blonde ended.

"I could've sworn you would've got that earlier when I asked you to do this for me", she said, insulting him again.

He growled and looked down at his attire. It practically screamed "slut". It was a blue silk outfit. It consisted of buttons that stopped mid-way on his torso, showing off his flat stomach. He had a sash going around his waist and it drooped down to his knee. To make matters worse, he had a necklace of blue roses around his neck and one blue rose in his hair.

The sleeves were long and went past his hands and the bottom attire consisted of very, very short shorts underneath a long skirt that had a revealing split in them. He never had any leg hair in his life so that just left his smooth white legs. Lastly, he noticed he had wooden sandals and that his toe nails were unfortunately painted a dark blue to match everything he had on.

What in God's name did they do to him…?

It made him sick to his stomach that he was dressed up like this, but there was nothing he could do about it. His mind trailed back to Sephiroth. The white-haired woman who was supposed to be their mother said something about mako treatments.

"You said something about mako treatments. What are those?", he muttered, staring at the floor.

She rolled her eyes and got up, lifting the blonde up as she did, "Follow me and you'll know".

With that, she left. The blonde hurriedly followed her. Once they got in the hall, he noticed it was a lot more busy than usual. Everyone was rapidly running this way and that way and it almost threw off the blonde.

"You still didn't say anything about the mako treatments", he began.

"Why do you want to know?", she snapped back instantly.

"I was just wondering…", he muttered, feeling all of his aggression and sharp tongue slip from his second nature.

"About Sephiroth?", she questioned, glancing over her pale shoulder at him.

"Yeah, I am", he admitted and saw the amused look on her face. "He's my brother…".

"Indeed…", was the only thing she said as she turned her attention back in front of her.

Well, he just totally made a fool of himself…

His thoughts were disturbed when he felt an arm around his neck, choking him. His head was pulled back by a rough hand and his hands shot up to grab the arm around his neck. He was choking and heard a playful laughter. One he recognized immediately.

"Hey, Spikes! Good to see that you're still alive! I would've thought that Seph killed you before you got to Mother".

The blonde noticed that their mother was leaving them behind and dropped himself to the floor on his butt. He looked over his shoulder to glare at the black-haired teen that had choked him.

That frown turned upside down instantly after seeing the older boy's attire. He was wearing black and blue. He had a black cloth tied over his forehead. It was very long and went down his back. His black spiky hair was longer than before (just like the blonde's) and it went a few inches past his shoulders.

His shirt was more of a silk-type jacket with blue zigzags going up the sleeves. On the inside of the top, it was completely blue while the outside was mostly black. It showed off a lot of his much defined chest and abdomen. His bottom attire consisted of a long skirt with long black pants underneath. The last thing the blonde saw was the black-haired adolescent's black sandals with black socks.

The older youth helped the blonde to his feet. He didn't notice this before but it hurt like hell to walk in this wooden sandals. He didn't think he would survive the night. Fixing, his already revealing clothing, he turned to frown at the raven-haired youth.

If he was never attracted to his older brother, he was definitely attracted to him now…

"They dressed me up like a whor-", he started to complain before he felt another wave of pain enter his skull.

"I didn't let them give me any drugs. I told them I'd take them myself and once they were out of the room…phew…it was gone", the older one said as he made a shooing movement with his hands.

The blonde remembered his question from before was never answered. Maybe Zack knew the answer…

"Hey, Zack…", the blonde began. "What are mako treatments? And what do they do to Seph?".

The dark-haired one sighed and put an arm over the blonde's shoulder, "You can call that Chemical X drug they gave you child's play compared to what happens to Seph during his mako treatments…".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reno was pacing back and forth in front of the door to Hojo's lab. He was nervous. He didn't know why though. He looked at Rude who was calm and collected. He had his arms folded in front of his chest as he stared at the red head walk back and forth in front of him.

"Aren't you worried about him, Rude?", the red head blurted out.

"Why should we? We've done this over and over again. Besides, you don't even like the prince", the bald-headed man commented.

"Yeah, I know but I can't help but worry, yo", the red head sighed.

"All you need to worry about is watching your mouth when we have to dress him", the other man said.

"I'll try…", the green-eyed man said as he chuckled. "I'm glad that that sicko isn't dressing him but I'm not all too comfortable about seeing him naked either".

"Figures…", the other man said with a smirk.

"Don't give me that smirk, yo! I do **not** like the asshole!", the red head fumed.

The bald man chuckled, "I didn't ay anything about liking him….".

"So, yo, but you were about to! And don't you dare say you weren't!", the red head exclaimed as he continued to pace back and forth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hojo watched Sephiroth's unconscious body dangling from a series of wires that were attached to his back. The prince was completely naked and was floating inside of a huge pod filled the dangerous liquid, mako in its condensed form.

The single black wing that had sprouted from his back while he was in there seemed to make him even more angel than he already was. The scientist just stared. A lecherous smirk was plastered on his face.

Too bad he had already had his fun though…

The silver-haired prince twitched in his sleep, making the scientist stand to his feet. He didn't want the youth to wake up just yet. Bubbles started to float in the pod and he knew then that he was waking up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent lifted his arms as he let the servant tie the long black sash around his waist. She warned him that the sash had to be tight around his small waist and he acknowledged it with a small nod.

She nervously put her foot on the back of his upper thigh and pulled backwards. She spread her arms like an eagle with each end of the sash in her hands. The black-haired prince gasped when the sash tightened to very uncomfortable lengths around him. He felt like it was utterly cutting off all circulation going on down there.

She returned her foot to its rightful place on the floor and dusted off any dirt or lint that she got on his black leather pants. After she was done, she stepped in front of him, observing the finished product.

Little did she know she would be on the floor and passed out from what she saw…

The raven-haired loner arched a dark eyebrow as he stared at the unconscious servant girl confusedly. He didn't understand why she had suddenly passed out. It kind of made him feel even more self conscious about his body.

He was still curious so he walked up to his full-body mirror. He usually covered that up at most times because he didn't like looking at it. Removing the red blanket and throwing it on the floor, he finally took a good look at himself in the mirror.

He wore a loose red shirt that revealed a lot of his built abdomen. That ruffles on it were black and it almost gave him a Jack Skeleton look. His long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail and since he was wearing black and red his usual red head garment remained on his cleaned head.

He wore a long black cape that went about an inch below the knee and he had another long red cloth that was a part of his shirt that hung to his black leather boots. His bottom attire was a pair of very tight black leather pants. He still didn't know how the servant managed to get him in that. Kind of like how he still didn't get why she fainted.

"Vincent, is everything alright?".

The dark-haired prince turned his attention from the mirror to the door. It was Tifa who was shocked to see the servant passed out on the floor. She was dressed in a long brown dress that went down to her ankles and her hair was in a high ponytail. The hair that was hanging was in curls that fell to her shoulders. There were a few strands of straight hair hanging down in her face. She had diamond necklace around her neck along with a diamond bracelet on her right wrist.

She went by the servant's side and shook her before looking up at the prince.

"Vincent, what happened?", she asked.

"She was looking at me then she passed out", he muttered as he crossed his arms in front of his visible chest.

"I bet she did it because you look dashing", she teased playfully as she grabbed the servant by her arms. "I'll go put her in her room now. Mother said she wanted to see everyone in the throne before the ball".

The black-haired loner nodded and Tifa dragged the servant out of the door. He exited the room as well and headed straight for the throne room. He almost felt nervous about tonight. He was especially uncomfortable about the idea that Cloud was coming.

He remembered that kiss…

It stayed in the back of his mind. No one in his life had ever come at him like that. Not even Lucrecia and they were in love. They were supposed to be enemies but he took it upon himself to show him a way out when he trespassed in their castle.

Ever since that day, he would have peaceful dreams (both day and night dreams) about the blonde instead of his normal nightmares. Did he like this boy? He had never thought about his sexuality much after awakening from that 30 year slumber. It was like when the blonde's lips touched his in that hungry fashion he didn't know if he liked boys or girls. Now that moment frustrated the hell out of him. Maybe after tonight he won't be so confused anymore.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reno was rapidly tapping his foot with his slim arms crossed before him. He got tired of pacing around the empty room so he leaned up against the wall with Rude. As soon as the hyper red head heard a click, he jumped out and stared the door down.

The bald man chuckled, "You're so paranoid…".

"Am not, yo!", the red head cried as the door swung open.

The two servants saw Hojo carrying an unconscious Sephiroth who wore just a thin robe. It barely covered his body. Before the two could get to the silver-haired prince, the scientist dropped the prince.

Luckily for them, Rude caught him before he could hit the floor. They heard the older man bust out in a fit of laughter. Reno looked over his shoulder to glare at the cruel man who claimed he was a scientist.

"You bastard…this is your only son and you just throw him like he's trash", the red heard snarled.

Sometimes, even his defensive side scared him…

The black-haired man grinned and said, "You think I care? Go on and dressed him so I won't have to see your ugly faces anymore".

With that, the crazed scientist left, leaving Reno bug-eyed. He looked back at Rude who was throwing Sephiroth over his shoulder. The red head balled up his fists, feeling his anger overcome him.

"Ah, hell no, yo! **He**, out of all people, called **us** ugly! He's the ugly one!", the red head fumed as he stomped over to the door with his fist raised.

Before he could put his hand on the doorknob, Rude grabbed him by the back of his shirt and slung him over his other shoulder. The red head poke his bottom lip out as he pushed his elbow into the older man's back to support his head.

On their way through the series of rooms, they ran into the blonde woman who they met in front. She arched a golden eyebrow when she saw the bald man come up to her with the two over his shoulders.

"Is he ready for changing?", she asked.

"Yeah, of course, yo, the clothes are outside. Rude, here, will go fetch them", Reno muttered as he rolled himself off the older man's shoulders and onto the floor very clumsily.

He landed with a loud thud. He groaned and got up as quickly as he could which took him around five to ten seconds. He dusted himself off and grabbed the prince's arms, trying to tug off Rude's arms. After fifteen seconds of struggling, he started panting and called a quits. He was unaware of the arched eyebrows and the confused eyes that faced him.

The red head looked at them both as he chuckled nervously, "How about I get the clothes?".

"Yeah, that would be a better idea", Rude muttered as he followed the blonde woman to go get the silver-haired teen dressed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack and Cloud were sitting by each other in the carriage. The blonde had been begging the older teen to tell him the answer to his questions ever since they left the castle. Now the only three things they were waiting for were Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj.

The black-haired adolescent grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him in the back room of the carriage. This carriage was initially supposed to be shared by the five of them (Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Zack, and Cloud). He pushed the blonde the seat behind him and quickly sat by him, staring into his confused blue eyes.

"Sephiroth has been getting mako treatments since he was inside the womb. Mako is kind of like spiritual energy but the type of mako he floats in is much worse. He told me that it's like getting zapped by 300 kilovolts all over your body for five hours long", the black-haired youth explained. "But he doesn't feel it until he wakes up inside of the pod because he's sleep for the majority of the five hours. He gets it every month and if he doesn't he'll get sick and die".

"Whoa…", the blonde said as he held his head, trying to absorb all of the information. "I'm starting to consider taking everything I've ever said to him".

The older teen smiled, hiding his nervousness behind the smile. He was so glad that the blonde didn't catch the part where he said that the prince told him that. He looked out of the window and saw the three stooges they were waiting for.

Kadaj was wearing a loose green kimono with green boots. His hair was neatly groomed but it remained in the same style it was usually in. He had a green cape that hung to his knees. Loz simply wore a dark green kimono and cape with the same color boots.

Yazoo looked like a completely different person. He wore a white and aqua green headband that on top of his hair. His silver hair was worn down in the usual style. He wore a very unique and extravagant dress. His top consisted of a puffed aqua green jacket-like top and its edges were white.

There was an itchy material underneath that kind of looked like a curtain. His whole stomach area was shown and much to his luck, it had not scratches or bruises of any type and it was flat. There were two aqua green straps right at his hips that secured the plate of armor right in front of his family jewel's area. Lastly, he had two capes. One went to his knees and the other went to his aqua green and white boots.

When Zack and Cloud saw the three get in, they laughed their heads off. Usually, the three silver-haired hot heads would've said something but they said absolutely nothing. Both black-haired and blonde youth thought that they must've been drugged by the Chemical X stuff too.

"Man, I thought I had it bad. Look at Yazoo", the blonde snickered before he felt another wave of great pain enter his skull.

Zack nodded. He didn't feel like talking all of a sudden. Maybe it was because he was hiding something from the blonde that would only hurt him again if he recalled the memories. He didn't want to remember what happened in the past when he was so happy with the blonde now.

But he couldn't stop worrying about Sephiroth…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jenova got into her own lustrous carriage. Elena and Tseng packed twelve whole bottles of Chemical X into the back. The blonde was scared that if she touched the strange liquid she would die since Jenova said it was dangerous to regular humans.

Tseng chuckled at her, "You don't actually believe her, do you?".

"I don't know…it's just that it doesn't look like a non-poison liquid", she answered.

"I'm sure she's just doing that to scare you", the black-haired man said as he placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

She nodded and he put the last of the bottles into the back room. They exited the carriage out the back door and went to the front together. Sitting on the driver's seat in the front, the black-haired man made the horses start to gallop.

"Hey, Tseng", she began, grabbing the man's attention. "Why do you think she needs twelve bottles of that stuff?".

"I assume that it's for the princes", he answered, seeing the look on her face. "You know...Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth".

"I know who the princes are, Tseng!", she cried as she stuck her tongue out at him while simultaneously hitting him in the arm.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent, Aerith, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Red XIII, Queen Ifalna, and all of the other Cetras attending the ball were in the throne room together. Vincent distanced himself from the crowd and hid behind a pole as he listened to what Ifalna had to say.

"I called you all here to tell you that you guys look marvelous and that this is an important night. We are supposed to make peace with Nibelheim. Tonight is the night for that", the brunette queen began with a huge smile on her face.

She was wearing simple pink dress with her long brown hair down and Aerith was really starting to look like her. Her hair was down as well but some of it was in a high ponytail that was held up by a green and pink bow. She wore a long strapless green and pink dress and it made her emerald eyes come out perfectly.

Barret and Red XIII were the only ones in their normal attire. The both of them didn't want to dress up in case something went wrong. Cid was dressed up in a simple dark blue suit and dress shoes and Yuffie was wearing a strapless orange and black midriff top and an orange and black skirt.

"The ball starts in an hour. Stay here until then", Queen Ifalna ended as she sat on her throne.

Unfortunately for Vincent, someone always had to find him and that someone just had to be Yuffie Kisaragi. She gave him a bright smile and hugged him tightly at his waist. That was the only thing she could reach with her short stature. He merely looked down at her with a stoic gaze.

"You're ready for the ball, Vinny?", she asked.

"I guess…", was the only thing the black-haired prince muttered as he removed his gaze from her to look at the walls.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, there goes a new update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you guys understand everything now that I've explained some stuff. If you don't then just ask…I'll try to update soon if you guys review.


	5. The Cetra Ball Part One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** AU. Jenova is the queen of the western continent, taking Sephiroth as her prince. She believed that her other children (Cloud, Zack, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz) were too weak to become princes, so they became higher servants. What happens when young scrawny Cloud takes interest in the prince? Other main characters will be in here. R&R!

**A/N: **Finally a new chapter for you guys. By the way…DIRGE OF CERBERUS IS OUT! YIPPEE! VINCENT'S GAME IS OUT! VINCENT'S GAME IS OUT! GO VINCENT! Hehe…sorry I had to get that out. As you can see, I love Vincent very much (I love Sephiroth too, but right now it's all about Vincent since his game is out!). Please just ignore me and read the new chapter…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Decisions Between Love and War:**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Four: The Cetra Ball Part One:**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth groaned. It felt like a thousand bricks hit his head all at once. He ran his fingers through his very clean and soft silver hair. His nose inhaled a heavenly scent that was obviously coming from him.

His lips curled upwards in a quick smile. He felt completely refreshed. He felt the air hit his chest and looked down. His chest was almost completely revealed, showing off the perfectly chiseled abs and chest that he usually covered up.

He heard hooves hitting the dirt road and instantly knew he was back in the carriage and away from that psycho bastard that had done God knows what to him. He stood up and walked to the back room of the carriage. He spotted a full-body mirror in the corner and decided to check himself out.

His head tilted to the side as his glowing emerald eyes looked him up and down. He saw that his long silver hair was tied up in a high ponytail and also noticed a faint hint of light green make-up under his eyes.

_What the hell did they do to me…?_

His Masamune was placed in a black leather sheath and attached to his hip by a light green sash around his waist. He had two black pauldrons on his shoulders and aqua green and light green shirt that uncovered most of his chest. It was long and went down to his ankles but underneath that, in the bottom area, was a pair of black pants. Along with that he wore a long black cape and boots.

He sighed. He was going to have to get used to this for the rest of the day and night. He went back to his seat in the middle section of the carriage and looked out of the window. He wondered what was going to happen tonight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud watched as Zack stared out of the window. He looked sad and the blonde wanted to comfort his half-brother. He leaned against him, putting his small blonde head onto the older teen's chest and staring up at him with big blue eyes.

"What's the matter, Zack?", he asked.

That obviously got the black-haired youth's attention and he jumped slightly. His eyes fell on the blonde's and he started to calm down. Their eyes were locked on each other for a series of long seconds before the older boy opened his mouth to speak.

"Cloud, there's something I have to tell you", he said in a serious tone.

The blonde chuckled and hit the raven-haired boy playfully, "Stop being all serious, Zack. We're going to a ball. You look like me a few hours ago".

"No, seriously there something that needs to be said", the dark-haired adolescent said in his stern tone.

"We're here!", a voice outside cried as the carriage came to a stop.

The blonde instantly got up and looked out of the window. He saw the beautiful orange horizon that gave the huge castle up ahead a very spectacular look. The red brick of the castle stood out now and it made the blonde smile.

He ran by the black-haired boy who was still trying to summon up the words he was about to say to him. The blonde immediately went to the nearest door to the carriage and push past it.

The black-haired boy sighed and got up. He placed a hand in front of his face and moved it down. Simultaneously as he did this, he changed the serious facial expression he had on his face to one that was more himself.

Cloud, Zack, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo all got out with the help of Elena and Tseng. Once the "princes" were together, Tseng went around the carriage again to get Jenova. The queen batted his hand away as she got down herself.

Cloud stared at the huge castle entrance as a series of servants came rushing out to greet and help them inside. He searched for Zack who remained by his side. The black-haired teen leaned down to his ear.

"These are the Cetra, Cloud", he whispered.

"I know that…", the blonde scoffed.

"You didn't look like you did", the older boy chuckled.

The boys, including the silver-haired ones, were put in complete awe at the inside of the Cetra castle. Almost everything was in gold and decorated in red silk. The servants lead the boys and the queen in to the throne room where the whole event was suppose to take place.

Tseng and Elena put the carriage in the proper place right underneath the shelter by the castle entrance. They stayed inside of the carriage until the other expected visitors arrived.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent hid himself behind another pole and he would occasionally look behind it to see who was coming in. It seemed like everyone on the planet was coming inside. He had a glass of wine in his hand and he moved it around as if he were playing with the liquid inside. He watched as Jenova approached the throne area and sat with his adoptive mother. He suddenly started to feel very uncomfortable.

He made sure he kept an eye out for his step-siblings to assure himself that they were safe. He finally looked behind the pole one last time and locked eyes with a familiar blonde. He was partially shocked to see the blonde dressed in such an alluring attire but he didn't show it on his face.

The blonde kept breaking their gaze as if he were nervous. Every few seconds he would look back up at the black-haired prince as he made is way down the steps towards the center of the huge room.

Zack looked around the room with Cloud by his side. He didn't know why he was guarding the blonde but he just had a instinct too. That instinct went away as soon as he saw a very pretty brunette female. He smiled and elbowed the blonde.

"Watch me work my magic, Cloud", he joked as he walked towards the youthful brunette.

She noticed that the black-haired stranger was approaching her and turned her complete attention to him. She felt a hand shake her shoulder roughly and snapped her green eyes to the person who was shaking her. She sighed when she saw her blonde older brother who was watching her with the kind of eyes a parent would have when they send their daughter off to go on a date or something.

"Aerith, don't go gettin' yourself in trouble, ya hear?", the blonde warned.

"Cid, you know that I won't do that. Shouldn't you be watching Yuffie instead? She seems to be having fun with that silver-haired boy in the green kimono", the brunette said with a small smile as the blonde looked over his shoulder to see what she was talking about.

"Oh, damnit! You're right!", the blonde cried as he rushed over to where Yuffie was dancing around Kadaj.

"Excuse me, but-".

"Let me guess. You're Zack, the teen who used to fight beside Sephiroth", the brunette said as she turned around to face the person behind her.

Her green eyes held a friendly glow in them as they looked at the black-haired boy in front of her. She watched as he started to frown and she instantly regretted what she said. She placed both of her hands over the middle section where her collar bones connected.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you", she apologized.

"Na, you didn't", the dark-haired teen said as he put a smile on his face. "Since you know my name, I have got to know yours. I think that it's Aerith, right?".

The brunette nodded and smiled, "Yes, I'm glad you remember my name but where is Sephiroth?".

He looked around for a few seconds before looking back at her and shrugging his shoulder, "I don't know. He's probably running late".

"That sets me at ease then…", she said as she reached out her hand.

"I see that you want to dance with me?", he said with a smirk and she nodded. "When is the music coming on?".

"Right…", she began as she grabbed his hand, "now…".

Simultaneously as she said that, a soft sound of the violin began playing. The black-haired boy nodded and led the brunette to the center of the floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud looked behind every pole until he saw the one he was looking for behind one of them. He smiled as soon as his sapphire eyes consumed the sight of Vincent who was sipping his drink, trying to ignore him.

"Hello, Vincent", the blonde said.

He didn't know why he went straight for the black-haired prince. It was just that he had an instinct to do so. He suddenly remembered the liquid his supposed mother injected inside of his body and cursed to himself.

He also remembered the twitching erection in his pants and blushed. He hoped that the older man didn't notice. Feeling eyes on him, he looked back up at the prince before him with a smile.

"Cloud…that's your name right?", the prince asked.

"Yes, sir", the blonde replied before he bit his tongue.

Sir…? When the hell did he call someone a sir or ma'am?

"Cloud…don't ever kiss me like that again…", the prince warned in a serious tone.

The blonde felt his shoulder drop in disappointment. Out of all the things he was expecting the prince to say, that wasn't one of them. His gaze dropped to the ground and he heard the black-haired man sigh. He felt a pair of gloved fingers pinch his chin and lift it up. Before he knew it, he was staring into those deep crimson eyes.

"I shouldn't have said it like that. I'm sorry", he heard the prince apologize before he walked away.

"Wait, Vincent! Don't go!", the blonde cried, feeling his erection twitch again with his own need.

The prince stopped and looked back at the blonde was looked like he was about to break into a run after him. He watched with amused eyes as the blonde straightened up and removed the pleading look from his face. The blonde replaced it with a determined expression and approached the prince again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kadaj made sure Yazoo and Loz was by his side. Yuffie had officially scared him away. She was more energetic than anything he had seen before and it actually started to frighten him.

"What's the matter, Kadaj? Scared of a little girl?", Loz teased.

"No, not as scared as you were when you realized we were gone last year", Kadaj snapped and after a few seconds, Loz started to whimper as he cried.

Yazoo rolled his eyes and said in a calm tone, "Don't cry, Loz".

Kadaj looked around the huge room and locked eyes with a certain someone he wished he hadn't have met in the first place. His glowing emerald eyes widened to saucers as he gripped his two brothers behind him.

"It's her!", he cried.

"Who?", Yazoo asked as he look around.

"That girl that we jumped for her horse last year", he replied.

"She's after you not me!", Loz cried as he ducked behind a pole.

"I'm not scared of any girl!", Kadaj growled as he stood his ground.

Yazoo rolled his eyes again and calmly leaned against the nearby wall. He finally saw who Kadaj was talking about and watched as the black-haired girl was rapidly coming their way. Within a few seconds, the girl was in front of them and her face was a bright red. Before Kadaj could move or say anything, she hammered her fist in his stomach and kicked him into the wall beside Yazoo.

"That's what you get for knocking me out last year!", Tifa cried as she stomped away.

Yazoo laughed as he watched Kadaj slip to the ground onto his bottom, "At least you stood your ground. I'll give you that, brother".

"Shut up, Yazoo", Kadaj growled as he got up to his feet. "I'll get and I'll make sure she wouldn't even dare to hit me again".

The longer-haired male looked at the younger male with a small smirk on his features, "I stole samples of the chemical that Mother gave us. If we were to put that into the drinks…"

Kadaj looked up at the slimmer male with a smile, "They would be under our control".

Yazoo nodded, taking out three bottles from his clothing, "Whoever gives the drink to the receiver controls that person".

Kadaj grabbed one and the duo began to go over to the drinks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The music was slow just like their movements were. Aerith felt so comfortable in Zack's strong arms and Zack never experienced anything like this except for when he was with…

"Do you enjoy the music?", she asked.

"Sure do, Aerith", he said with a smile. "You know…it feels like I've known you all my life…".

She smiled and stopped moving her feet to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. He let a strangled gasp and slowly started to hug her back. Maybe it was just the music but they were starting to grow a small bond between them.

He suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her to the area where the drinks were sitting on the table. She watched him as he poured the both of them drinks and handed her one.

She looked down at the liquid strangely but she already knew it was just some plain red juice.

He wolfed his down in mere seconds and instantly scooped her up and back to the dance floor. She placed her cup on the table without him noticing. He suddenly stopped, and she ran into him. He was looking right at the stairwell and she was confused as to why.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent opened to his mouth to say something to Cloud, but someone at the entrance caught his eye. He pressed his cup to his lips instead of saying anything. The blonde took notice and turned around only to stare wide-eyed at the alluring person who came in. his eerily bright emerald eyes fell on him and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"What's wrong, Cloud?", he heard Vincent ask him.

The blonde's eyes were glued onto the silver-haired male that was approaching the throne. Their solid gaze was sending chills up and down the blonde's spine but he couldn't find the strength to pull away.

"Seph…I mean n-nothing…", the blonde finally spoke.

"I'll believe that when you calm the rapid beat of your heart and the bulge in your pants", the prince said as he started to walk away again.

The blonde felt a vicious wave of pain rip through his skull and cried out in utter pain. He gripped his head as his hurt blue eyes frantically searched around the room for some type of comfort. As soon as they fell on the glowing red eyes of his mother, they stopped. She smiled at him and waved while he merely frowned.

_You've been a very naughty boy. You've sent the prince away again. Go to him…Now!_

His feet suddenly began to move on their own accord as they followed Vincent who had slipped past a hardly noticeable door. He kept looking behind his shoulder to see where Sephiroth was but the prince was no where to be found.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a pair of beautiful glass doors that showed him a spectacular view of the moon. He looked out to the patio behind the glass doors and saw no one else but Vincent leaning forward against the railing. The moonlight made him look even more heavenly and he pushed past the doors to get to him.

"Seems like you are trying to be my shadow…", the prince muttered as he stared out onto the grasslands ahead of them.

The blonde stood to his right and stared up at the raven-haired man's handsome face. He could feel his jaw unhitching slightly with each second that was passing. The moonlight made the prince's already pale skin glow with an alluring white light.

He felt a hand on the bottom of his chin and before he could say anything he felt the hand lift his jaw back to his face. The blonde finally came to his senses and decided to come up with a random conversation since the prince wasn't going to.

"So that servant back at Nibelheim, how long have you known her?", the blonde said, receiving an instant growl from the older man.

The blonde could see the prince's red eyes glow a golden color. He blinked and as soon as he opened his eyes again he saw that they were their normal red color. He regretted what he said and placed a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that", the blonde apologized.

"Don't apologize…", was the only thing that the prince said.

The blonde nodded and stared up at the moon. There was silence in the air and it bothered him greatly. Maybe it was because he lived in a castle with both Sephiroth and Zack and it was never silent in the castle unless they were sleep.

"Vincent…I", the blonde began as his eyes trail down to the slightly visible scars on the prince's stomach. "Where did those scars come from?".

"From the results of a failed experiment…", the black-haired man replied sadly.

"I…", the blonde trailed off.

He didn't want to apologize again since the prince told him not to apologize at all. The beauty of the older man was painfully attracting him in more ways than one. Before he knew it, his slim arms were wrapped around the prince's waist and he slammed his whole lithe body against the muscular man, making him suck in the air. The blonde finally pressed his head against the firm chest of the older man. He grabbed a single blue rose from the top of his golden head.

"Cloud…", the prince muttered as he patted the blonde's spiky head. "We're enemies and I don't think we should see each other again…".

The blonde's sapphire eyes snapped open. The pain that filled his heart was more than all of Sephiroth's beatings combined. He felt the grip on the older man loosen and before he knew it the black-haired prince was walking away from him, leaving him alone in the moonlight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Seph…iroth", Zack muttered breathlessly as his eye locked onto the silver-haired prince who was talking to their mother.

"Sephiroth? He's here?", Aerith asked as she tried to grab the black-haired teen's attention again.

It was no use. He could feel his heart racing. He had never seen anything so…different. He grabbed the brunette's arm and dragged her away to a secluded area. She was utterly confused as to why.

"Aerith, I've been keeping a secret from my half-brother for a few years. It hurts me to even think of it. Do you think I should tell him?", he asked, looking at her with serious blue eyes.

The brunette looked into his eyes temporarily before shifting her gaze to the ground. It pained her to even gaze into the raven-haired youth's eyes anymore. They were practically glowing with the pain embedded inside of him.

"Is it that serious that you had to hide it from him?", she asked.

"You damn straight it is!", he blurted before slapping his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that".

"No, it's okay. I see that this is affecting you. Talk to your brother. He should know", she said in a comforting tone.

He smirked and kissed her hand, "Thanks…".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth stood before the throne area and nodded indifferently to Ifalna who smile cheerfully at him. He looked at his mother who whispered the words "Watch your brothers" to him.

He nodded once again and turned around. His keen cat-like green eyes scanned the room and found only Zack who was going down one of the halls in the castle. He couldn't find Cloud anywhere and that bothered him. He wasn't worried at all about Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo.

He started walking around until he spotted Vincent disappearing down an empty hall. He arched a silver eyebrow and searched for the missing blonde even more. He caught the sight of a golden head of spiky hair as he passed by a set of glass doors.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud sighed sadly as he leaned over the railings. He got bored doing that and kneeled down on his knees to get a better glimpse of the ground. He slipped slim body in between the bars and looked down. He was willing to do anything to get his mind off what Vincent had said to him.

He didn't know the prince for that long but after that kiss he wasn't sure what he felt anymore. He saw Elena and Tseng by the carriages and stared at them until they looked over at him. He waved at them and they waved back.

"Who are you guys waving at?", he heard Reno's loud voice in the distance.

"Having fun, Cloud?".

The voice alone made him almost fall over and he felt a firm hand grip his shirt in the back. He felt the hand lift him up to his feet and he turned around to face the intense gaze of Sephiroth's mako-filled eyes.

"Seph…", the blonde gasped as he back away.

There was something different about Sephiroth. Whatever it was it was starting to scare the blonde and his back ended up hitting the railing. The silver-haired prince leaned in uncomfortably close to him as he smirked.

"I see that you're not exchanging saliva with the enemy anymore", he commented.

"What?", the blonde snapped.

"You heard me, Cloud. And if you didn't I'll bet you'll hear this…I don't want you anywhere near him anymore because you are mine", the older male spat, utterly freezing the blonde's heart.

The blonde began hitting his chest to try to "wake" his heart up again but it was no use. The blonde had had many dreams of his older half-brother actually claiming him as his but this…this had to be another dream.

Had he heard him right…?

Before the blonde could ponder on it anymore, the prince crushed his warm lips against the younger male's lips. The blonde felt his heart start to come alive again but within a few seconds it started to race in a rapid pace.

He thought his heart was about to burst out of his chest as the prince delved his skilled tongue inside of the blonde's heated mouth. He pushed the blonde back so that he was practically hanging over to the edge and the only thing that was supporting him was the older male's strong hand on his back.

The angelic prince was leaning over him, making sure that he wouldn't fall. He could feel the smaller male squirm around in delight and a smirk crept its way onto his face. He bit the blonde's bottom lip for some sort of response and the blonde instantly shot his curious yet shy tongue inside of the silver-haired prince's forward and impatient one.

The blonde could feel his own neglected family jewels quiver with anxiety as the air from his lungs left him. He, as a reflex, pushed it against the prince's stomach and received a low grunt. The prince ripped away and inhaled sharply.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you, Cloud?", the prince growled as he pulled the blonde up to his face by his loose sapphire shirt. "You think that making me jealous was going to make me jump your bones?".

"I don't know what you're talking ab-", was the only thing the blonde could get out before the prince kissed him again in that same rough manner.

The prince pulled away again and said, "You lie…".

He spotted a lonely black chair nearby and threw the blonde down on it. Before the youth could get up, the prince was on him again, holding the blonde down by his hips. The blonde started to squirm with his arms and legs but that only made the wild prince angrier.

The prince snaked his naked hand down into the blonde's shorts and curled his fingers around the damp shaft inside of them. The blonde cried out in pure bliss. Without even thinking, he bucked his hips upwards into the hand that was firmly wrapped around his member.

"Seph…", the blonde croaked as he began to lean back in the chair.

His eyes rolled to back of his head when he felt the hotness of the prince's mouth over him. The older male watched every jerky movement the blonde made as he slowly closed his lips down onto his rod. He instantly tasted the taste of pre-cum before he engulfed the whole thing.

The blonde instantly cried out for the hundredth time and gripped the prince's long silver hair. The prince mercilessly began swirling around the crafty tongue around his member. The blonde felt like he was about to die and wondered what it would like if this continued.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent felt someone tap the back of his leg and turned around. He turned around and saw Red XIII with a small cat on the top of his back. He arched a dark eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something.

"Where did you get that from?", he asked.

"From me...you should recognize him since he did partially save you from that awful coffin".

The black-haired prince looked to his left and saw a man with short black hair and deep brown eyes (A/N: Please correct me if I'm wrong). He held a friendly smile on his middle-aged face. The prince gasped.

"Good to see you too, Vincent", the man said.

"Reeve...what are you doing here?", he asked.

"Queen Ifalna invited me and Number six here to the ball. She said it might cheer you up so I came", the man answered.

"Aye! It's good to see you again, Vincent!", the cat cried as it waved at the prince.

Reeve nodded and noticed a small blue rose tucked under the prince's sash He pointed at it and made the prince look down. The seemingly younger male picked it up and observed it.

"Cloud…", he muttered, seeing an image of the blonde he left in his mind.

"Who?", Reeve asked.

"It's nothing…", the prince replied.

"Where did you get that beautiful flower from, Vincent?", Reeve asked.

"I don't know…", the prince lied as he started to walk off, taking the single blue rose with him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack started to get very scared. Aerith wondered why. By this time, the two was all the down the hall and had reached rooms. The brunette stopped, making the black-haired teen stop also.

"Zack, what's wrong?", she asked.

"I can't do it…do you have anything that will get me drunk?", he asked.

"What?", she gasped.

"Do you have anything that will get me drunk?", he repeated.

"No…not really. It's only for medical purposes", she said.

"Can I have some? Please?", he pleaded with big blue eyes.

"I can't possibly…", she began.

"Please Aerith. Just a little and I'm out of your hair to go confess", he begged.

"Well…", she muttered.

She hesitantly grabbed his hand and led her down to a series of halls and stairs. Finally after a few minutes, they were standing in front of her door and she opened it and let him inside.

He stopped to look around the room in awe and admired its uniqueness. The room looked like a world for princesses. It was mostly pink and white and had white clouds all over the ceiling. Her bed was the same except for the fact that it had a few pink clouds on the sheets. He saw small stuffed horses on the shelves and chuckled inwardly.

"What a pretty room!", he exclaimed.

"I'm glad that you like it, Zack", she said as she brushed past him to get the middle shelf.

She removed one of the stuffed horses and grabbed one of the small bottles containing a brown liquid in it. He arched a black eyebrow at it and smirked. The brunette placed it in his hands and stared at him warily.

"This looks like alcohol", he said.

"It is but it was enhance by the Cetras for medical reasons", she explained. "If you take a sip, it'll be enough to intoxicate you".

"Well then…", he said as he unscrewed the top. "Bottoms up".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, another chapter up for you guys. What could happen to Zack and what's so painful that he can't bear stand to say it to Cloud sane? Sephiroth seems to be acting strange and Cloud is taking advantage of it. Vincent seems to keep away from Cloud for some very strong reasons. What could happen next?

This is the same chapter, except that there were some things added to it and some editing involved. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	6. The Cetra Ball Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** AU. Jenova is the queen of the western continent, taking Sephiroth as her prince. She believed that her other children (Cloud, Zack, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz) were too weak to become princes, so they became higher servants. What happens when young scrawny Cloud takes interest in the prince? Other main characters will be in here. R&R!

**A/N: **Finally a new chapter for you guys. I'm done playing Dirge of Cerberus. Well, I'm not really done but I finished the game in like a week (because of school) and it was a really good game. I loved it! Anyway, here's the new chapter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Decisions Between Love and War:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Five: The Cetra Ball Part Two:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Queen Jenova smiled down at all of the hundreds of people in the room. Queen Ifalna couldn't help but feel uneasiness as she sat up in her throne. She decided to break the mood and say something.

"It seems the children are having fun", she started.

"Yes, it's incredibly marvelous, isn't it?", the pale woman answered as she leaned back in her seat as her smile broadened.

The brunette nodded and she looked out at the room. She saw her eldest adoptive son, heading towards the dorm room and sighed. Her cheery face turned slightly irritated and it caught the other queen's attention.

"It seems that whatever I do for Vincent, he always remains the same", she sighed.

"What?", the red-eyed woman almost exclaimed.

When she saw the black-haired prince disappearing from sight, her eyes narrowed to slits. She frantically searched the room with her eyes for her blonde son and didn't find him anywhere. She didn't see Sephiroth or Zack either. This made her very angry. She saw a lonely Cetra standing by the throne.

"You…Cetra!...I mean…Excuse me, sir", she said as she cleared her throat and corrected herself.

The brunette male choked and turned his attention to her. His eyes widened and he bowed.

"Yes, ma'am", he responded.

"Could you do me a little favor?", she said with a sly smirk and he nodded. "Go find Prince Sephiroth. If I am correct, he should be accompanied by Cloud".

The brunette nodded and ran away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent was heading down the hallway when he ran into a teen with spiky black hair and blue eyes. He was wobbling from side to side and his eyes held a crazed look in them. He tried to avoid him but the spiky-haired male ran right into him. The teen pushed him away and stared up at him with a smile.

"You're the prince, aren't you?", he asked sluggishly.

"Yes. And I assume you are Zack?", the black-haired man asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yup! Have ya seen Cloud around?", the younger man asked as he scratched the back of his mess of black spikes.

"Yes, I have. He's at the balcony back there", the prince said as he pointed behind him.

"Thanks, Vince", the teen said as he patted the prince on his back and ran away.

Before the dark-haired man could start walking again he felt something grab his pant leg. He spun around and knocked over something that was grabbing onto him. He looked down and saw that it was only Cait Smith.

"Aye, Vincent! You can't leave the party!", the little cat cried as it stood on its feet. "It's only getting started!".

"I don't have a place here", he whispered.

"Well, obviously you do since a special somebody gave you a flower", the cat said with a smile as it pointed at the flower that was still in his hand.

"If I go back will you stop following me?", he asked with a small smile.

The cat nodded and grabbed his pant leg again, "Come now. People are expecting to dance with ya!".

"Who?", the prince said confusedly as he walked with the little cat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kadaj rolled up his sleeves as he stomped his way toward the drinks. Yazoo followed right behind him with a drink in his hand as well. Loz followed too, trying to see what they were doing.

"Guys, what are you doing?" he asked, looking at the bottles in their hands.

"Loz, be quiet. You wonder why we never involve you with any of our plans?" the silver-haired gunman was cut off by a loud yelp that ripped from Kadaj's lips.

"The pain!", Kadaj yelled as he gripped the sides of his head.

Before he could fall to his knees, Yazoo and Loz held him up on his feet. The boy began writhing in pain. It seemed to be stabbing his skull to get inside his brain because the pain was unbearable.

"See? We get caught…because of you", Yazoo said as they carried the boy towards one of the tables where the drinks were.

"So if we cause any trouble this will happen to us?" Loz asked and the gunman nodded.

"Ah, man…"

"What were you planning to do anyway, making it all obvious that you were going to do something to the drinks? You didn't even make your walk towards the drinks very discreet", Yazoo asked Kadaj as he took all the bottles away and secretly stuffed them in various areas of his clothing.

"I don't know but it seems like I can't even do that!", the youngest boy scoffed as he frowned.

He pouted and folded his arms before his chest, "I'm never going to drink something without a label again!"

"That's what you said last time, Kadaj…", Yazoo sighed as he poured his brothers and himself a drink.

"Ha! That's right!" Loz teased as he laughed his ass off.

"Shut up, Loz! At least, I didn't continue to drink the same drink I was after we told you not to", the silver-haired boy scoffed.

"So!" Loz cried as he turned away from them.

"Are you calm now?" Yazoo asked with a sly smirk as he looked over at Kadaj.

Kadaj returned his gaze with a frown, "Yeah, I guess so…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth smirked as he ripped cry after cry out of Cloud's mouth with his tongue. His smirk fell when he felt an unwanted presence behind him. He removed his mouth, much to the disappointment of the blonde, and unsheathed his sword.

He twisted himself around and threw the sword right at the wall, ripping a gasp from whoever was at the door. The blonde's blue eyes widened and he covered himself up when he saw a brunette man come from the glass doors.

"Sorry, Prince Sephiroth…for the intrusion. Your mother wants to speak with you", the intruder said.

"Tell her she can wait…", the silver-haired prince hissed as he placed a hand on the blonde's thigh.

The blonde couldn't feel any more embarrassed than he was now and it showed on his face. His eyes stared down at his lap and his cheeks were a cherry red now. He refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"Yes, sir", the brunette cried as he ran away.

The prince smirked as his eyes fell back on the blonde who still refused to look at him. He sighed and lifted the teen's chin up so that they could make eye contact. As soon as the blonde took one glance at him, he felt that familiar pain stabbing his skull again. The pain that was killing him seemed to set off a chain reaction as the prince pinched bridge of his nose with closed eyes.

"_You two are very naughty boys…you shall be punished…"_

The green-eyed male growled and stood to his feet. He walked over to his Masamune and yanked it out of the wall. He turned around to look at the blonde who was squirming viciously around in his chair.

"I have things to take care of, Cloud. It won't take long…", the prince said as he turned to leave again but was met with a very familiar face.

The teen in front of him bumped into him by accident. The only thing he could mostly see was a mass mess of black spikes. The spiky-haired teen wrapped his arms around him before he could push him away.

"Hey, Seph! I missed ya! Why don't we tell Cloudy-spikes here what really happened?", the black-haired teen said with a goofy grin.

"Zack, what the hell are you talking about?", the prince growled as his nostrils flared up with the smelly scent that entered them. "Have you been drinking?".

"Nope…even better. I drank Miracle Juice!", the spiky-haired boy said happily before he hiccupped.

The blonde behind them raised a confused golden eyebrow as he tried everything in his power to get his wobbly legs to stand. He walked up behind the silver-haired teen and grabbed the pants of his cape as he looked over at Zack.

"What are you talking about, Zack?", he asked.

"Cloud, there you are! How are ya, buddy?", the older spiky-haired teen said as he pushed past the taller teen and hugged the unsuspecting blonde.

The blonde pushed him away and he fell on his bottom with a small thud, "You seriously don't need to drink this 'Miracle Juice' anymore".

"No…no…no! I need to tell ya something!", the clumsy teen said in a serious tone.

"Spit it out, Zackary!", the swordsman growled.

"Okay…okay…okay", the raven-haired boy said reassuringly before he hiccupped again.

"Sephiroth…you might not remember this but I do. It's been on my conscience since you came here, Cloud."

"What are you talking about, Zack?", the blonde repeated.

"You and I…we're not brothers. In fact, we're not related at all by blood", the spiky-haired teen began with a small smile. "Your family was close to us but they were close to the Cetra too. Mother didn't like that so she sent us, Sephiroth and me, to come and slaughtered ya".

"What?", the blonde exclaimed as he stared at the prince confusedly.

Sephiroth didn't know what Zack was talking about either. His beautiful cat-like eyes showed his confusion as he crossed his arms firmly across his chest. He silently demanded the teen to continue.

"Let me finish!", the older blue-eyed teen said as he raised his hands out. "Okay…I found you but I didn't have the nerve to kill ya. This was when you were…probably around six or seven. We were young too but we've been trained to kill since we were in diapers. We burned down your house and hid the ashes. Sephiroth was upset that I let you live but I protected you anyway. Seph and I were lovers…at one point…before I spent too much with you. I never regretted anything besides killing your family off. Sephiroth doesn't remember because he got wounded and had an extra mako treatment that zapped his memory. You don't' remember because you were given a small sample of mako. I'm…so…sorry, Cloud. I should've told you before but I never got the nerve".

The dark-haired teen burst out in a fit of tears as he hid his face. The broken look on the blonde's face told everything he was feeling. His sapphire eyes shifted their gaze from the very confused prince to the teen that was still on the floor.

"But Mother and you guys are my family", the blonde cracked a small smile. "What are you talking about?".

"I told you we're not related to you in any way besides adopted blood", the spiky-haired teen sighed sadly.

"So…you mean… you two….killed my family?", the blonde choked and the black-haired boy nodded.

Before anyone could say anything to him, the blonde brushed past them and stormed away from them. The silver-haired prince was too shock to speak and stayed quiet as he leaned against the wall behind him. The raven-haired boy on the floor gave another sad sigh as he got on his feet.

"There, I said it…", he muttered.

"How long have you been keeping this away from me, Zackary?", the prince suddenly asked.

The blue-eyed teen suddenly busted out in a fit of giggles. The prince snorted with his rising anger but before he could take action the younger male opened his mouth to speak. His eyes held all of his grief within them.

"They told me not to…", he began. "And I would've anyway if thins between us hadn't have went so well. I'm sorry, Seph…".

The green-eyed teen merely glared at him and he refused to meet that painful stare. The affects of alcohol surely didn't change the way he was feeling, like he wouldn't wanted, and he could feel all the pain from he past arise again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud pushed past the crowd angrily. He was outraged and his skin burned with the rising heat in his body. Even though the blonde looked weak because of his lithe form, he pushed fully grown Cetras left, right, and out of his way effortlessly. His blue eyes were glued onto his "mother" at the throne area.

Unfortunately for him, he ran into someone who he couldn't push. He instantly glared and growled at the person only to gasp at the sight of crimson eyes. Most of the pain left his eyes as he took a few frightened steps backwards but the hurt was still apparent.

"Vincent!", he choked.

The black-haired prince nodded and took something out of his pocket. The blonde saw the same light blue flower that was on his head in the prince's hand and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"You dropped this…", the prince muttered as he handed the pretty rose to him.

The blonde stared at it before he pushed the flower away, "No, you keep it".

The red-eyed man looked around and saw the angry Cetras getting on their feet, "Is there any reason to let out your anger on these people?".

The blonde pouted and tried to brush past the older man but the gunman grabbed his arm in a tight grip. He snarled and glared at the prince but the prince didn't care. In fact, he looked like he was trying to protect the people more than help enslave his anger.

"Let me go, Vincent! I'm going to kill her! I'm going to-ah!", the blonde shouted before he collapsed onto his knees.

He gripped the sides of his head, almost tearing out his own hair as he violently hit anything within his reach. The raven-haired man stepped back and attempted to put a comforting hand on the blonde's back but the blonde wouldn't let anyone touch him in his feral rage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yazoo tapped Kadaj on his back. The silver-haired boy almost choked on his drink but he managed to swallow and looked his older brother in the eyes. The gun-slinging teen pointed to the huge scene in the middle of the dance floor.

"Looks like Cloud is acting up again…", he said with a sigh.

"Hm…Mother's gonna beat him good…", Kadaj said with a smirk.

"Hey, Kadaj…looks like someone is looking at you…", Loz said as he pointed at Yuffie who was waving at them.

"Why must she bother me now?" Kadaj asked as he silently wished he had brought his katanas along.

He watched as the girl started running towards them. Yazoo almost choked on his drink from chuckling as he stared at her. Loz busted out laughing as loudly as he could while Kadaj merely rolled his eyes. The black-haired ninja stood in front of them with her hands on her knees. She panted heavily as if she were running from someone.

"Sorry, guys…I had to outrun Cid. Even though he looks old, he can run fast!", she stated as she stared at Kadaj with a bright smile. "Dance with me".

"I don't dance. Now go away", Kadaj said as he glared at he slightly, making the girl frown.

Yazoo merely stared at him with a smirk on his face. The girl's lip trembled as tears brimmed her eyes. Kadaj gasped. He couldn't believe that she would cry over a dance, but still he refused by walking away. Yazoo rolled his eyes and placed the cup on his lips to hide his mischievous smile that was creeping its way on the face.

"Yazoo?" she whimpering as she wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Why is Kadaj so mean?"

The gun-slinging teen sighed and removed the cup from his lips, "I can take his place if you like".

"Really?" she blurted out as she grabbed his arm in a bone-crushing grip.

The tears from her face had completely dried now.

Before he could answer, she dragged him away to the dance floor, "We're gonna dance…DANCE…DANCE!"

Loz snickered and he snapped his head around to glare at him. He whispered the words,

"I'm going to get you…" but the muscular teen continue to let his boisterous laughter.

Kadaj walked back over and stood by Loz who was trying to calm himself down. His aqua green eyes fell on his older brother, the one who was going away. They watched as the girl clumsily danced and their brother counter her moves with his graceful movements, trying to make it look like they could both dance.

"Why did he do that for?" he asked as he flicked his hair one time.

"The girl was about to cry and she cries I don't think Mother would be happy", Loz stated.

"Oh…", Kadaj trailed off as he rubbed his temple softly, remembering the pain he felt before.

"Damnit, this party is boring!" Loz cried suddenly as he slammed his fist on the table, accidentally breaking it with the force he placed upon it.

It fell to the floor in two big pieces. For his insolence, he received a small pain in his cranium. As soon as he felt it, he began sobbing uncontrollably. Kadaj scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yazoo, come back!" he teased as he watched his brother gracefully dance with the wild girl. "I'm not fit for this job".

"I'm sorry, Kadaj…", Loz said in between sobs as he tried to wipe away his tears. "It hurts…".

"Whatever…", the dual-swordsman said as he sipped the last fluid out of his cup.

"When's the chemical gonna wear off?" Loz asked as he wiped the last of his tears away.

"Mother told us in a few hours, but then she would still inject us with some more. She said we wouldn't know when she would inject us with it again", Kadaj said as he poured himself some more.

"She did?" Loz asked. "Where is it?"

"Hm…", Kadaj said as he dug in his pocket, "I assume in her carriage. Why? You plan on getting it?"

"At least that'll be fun…", Loz sighed and snatched the cup right out of the boy's hand.

He took a sip and handed it back, making the swordsman frown. Suddenly the smaller male splashed the rest of the drink on the bigger male's clothes. The bigger male gasped and held the cup that other male threw at him.

"Kadaj, you big meanie, why did you do that!?" Loz cried as he jumped the smaller teen.

"Get off, you big oaf", Kadaj growled as they fell over.

The boy's tussle ended up in them running into something very firm. The cup that was in Loz's hands slipped and hit whoever was in the way. The small droplets of the drink in the cup hit the person's naked stomach and chest.

The silver-haired teens could only stare in horror at the fierce bright emerald eyes that belonged to their older brother. Their lips tremble violently as the older teen growled and picked up the cup from the ground.

"Why are you immature brats throwing cups?" the silver-haired prince asked in a deathly low tone.

"Brother…I mean…Sephiroth…I'm sorry…we were…", Kadaj stuttered.

The prince just looked at the two teens and scoffed. Right now, he was only trying to find Cloud and these two were only hindering him from doing that.

"Please don't hurt us!" Loz suddenly cried out as he dropped to his knees and hugged the older male's waist.

"Get off me!" Sephiroth growled angrily as he pushed Loz off him with a force that sent him flying across the golden floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm worried about your boys, Queen Jenova…", Queen Ifalna muttered to the woman who was red in the face with her anger.

"You can never trust kids to behave for long…", Queen Jenova hissed as she turned to look away.

Her red eyes were narrowed to slits as in she stared angrily at the wall. Ifalna saw this and immediately felt that something was going to go wrong. It took Jenova a few moments to calm down before she stared back out at the crowd.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud threw out a weak punch before he collapsed on the ground. Vincent sighed as he heaved the blonde over his shoulder and held a firm hand on the teen's upper thigh so he couldn't move much. The prince turned his attention to the queen who was making her way to the middle of the room. His crimson eyes held nothing but wariness in them.

"Are you through?" he whispered to the tired blonde.

"I guess…", the blonde growled irritably.

The prince said nothing else as he used the hand on the blonde to pull out him up to his feet. The blonde mumbled bitterly under his breath as he dusted himself off. After he was done with that, he stared at the prince who looked back at him. He felt a slight tingling in his head.

_Kiss him…_

The blonde shook his head and looked back over at the thrones to see his "mother" looking at him intently. He didn't want to feel anymore pain, but he didn't want to listen to the murdering bitch that killed his family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack wiped the rest of the tears out of his eyes and felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw Aerith who had a stern look on her face. Her green eyes held worry in them that he mistaken to be for him.

"I'm fine…it'll just take time…", he whispered.

She said nothing and hugged him to her. He allowed himself to be embraced, not really caring. He was sort of sleepy.

"I'm feeling kinda sleepy. Do you mind if I take a nap?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Um…no. I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind. I can take you to a guest room", she said, and he nodded.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the rooms once again. She hoped that no one would really pay attention to her doing this, but just as she was about to go around the corner, she saw Vincent's eyes staring at her blankly. She still continued though because she didn't want the blue-eyed male to fall asleep on her while they were walking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud smiled at Vincent suddenly and raised his hand as if he wanted to shake hands with the prince. The black-haired male looked at the blonde's hand warily before he took it. The blonde's smile grew bigger as they shook hands.

"It's been very nice to meet you, prince. And I'm sorry that our encounters have been…weird", the blonde blushed as he glanced at his erection.

The prince had nothing to say. He didn't know why the blonde was doing this. Was he saying goodbye to him? His questions were never answered as the blonde started to walk away from him. To the prince, it looked like he was heading back for the balcony.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth used his heightened sense of sight to spot Cloud and spotted the blonde shaking hands with Vincent. One of his perfectly arched silver eyebrows rose in confusion as both males smiled. He wasn't angry at the sight, but he was just confused.

He watched as the blonde walked away. He decided to follow. He followed him back to the balcony where the blonde went back to sitting in the chair in the opposite direction so he could see the moon and the stars.

The silver-haired male could only watch the blonde's sad face. Just looking at him made him become overwhelmed with emotions. His body put one foot forward as he slowly approached the blonde. Soon, he was right next to the blonde, leaning against the railing.

"The moon's pretty tonight, Seph", the blonde muttered.

The silver-haired prince twitched. He still wasn't used to being called that name. He glanced at the blonde who had a few silent tears spilling down his cheeks. He was amazed to see that the feisty little blonde was crying.

"It's kinda weird, you know, to hear that the people you grew up with, the people you thought was family aren't really your family. Then it's really weird to hear that your real family was murdered by the people that you use to call family", the blonde said with a small smile as he continued to stare at the sky.

The prince listened, not really knowing what to say. He decided that it wasn't time to be smart with the blonde anymore. It wasn't the time to argue when the blonde needed time to think, when the blonde needed comfort.

The blonde suddenly looked at him and he returned the gaze. Then, in the blink of an eye, he moved forward, connecting their lips and tongues. The blonde seemed like he knew that the prince would kiss him, attacking him fiercely with his own tongue. It felt weird for him to be kissing his family's murder. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he pushed the prince away, successfully unlocking lips with him much to the prince's shock.

"How dare you kiss me…" was all the blonde could say, feeling breathless.

"I'm not going to make excuses for myself when I don't even remember that event", the prince sternly said as he turned around to leave.

He didn't feel like arguing. Not while they were both like this. The blonde sighed and opened his mouth before the prince could walk away.

"Seph, I didn't mean it. I have a feeling that what happened wasn't your choice", the blonde said as he stared at the ground.

The prince merely nodded and went in for another kiss. The blonde moaned into their kiss this time because of the older male's quick and forceful movements. Soon, he found himself in the chair again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to pull out all of the secrets as best as I could. Hopefully, you guys get what's happening. I just wanted to send this update to you guys to stimulate you for a while. Until next time…

This is the same chapter, but I cut out a lot of stuff. I didn't want anything to happen too quickly like before. It wouldn't fit into my original plot. Well anyway, I hope that you'll review this chapter. Please and thank you.


	7. Settling Down

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** AU. Jenova is the queen of the western continent, taking Sephiroth as her prince. She believed that her other children (Cloud, Zack, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz) were too weak to become princes, so they became higher servants. What happens when young scrawny Cloud takes interest in the prince? Other main characters will be in here. R&R!

**A/N:** Finally another chapter for you guys. I've been getting lazy lately but I will update the rest of my stories whenever I can. I'll leave you guys alone and let you ready this new chapter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Decisions Between Love and War:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Six: Settling Down:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aerith found Zack a guest room and as soon as the black-haired male hit the sheets, he was out cold. She sighed and shook her head, contemplating if she should stay here with him just in case something goes wrong. She didn't know how the potion she gave him would affect his body. Deciding to stay, she grabbed the chair and sat near the doorway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent stared at the blue rose that Cloud had given him again. It was truly beautiful and he decided to keep it. He placed it back where it was before. He looked up at the ceiling, looking through the glass that made up part of the roof of this side of the castle.

He looked at the sky just in time to see a shooting star fly by and he closed his crimson-colored eyes to make a wish. He had many things he wished for, but he decided to pick a simple wish.

"I wish to see Cloud again in the future…", he mouthed the words.

He felt someone tugging the cloth around his waist and he looked down to see Tifa frowning at him.

"You're not planning on leaving again, are you?" she asked.

He allowed a small smile to be plastered on his elegant features. He shook his head and she smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yazoo grew tired at dancing with Yuffie, but the girl still wanted to go. He wasn't physically tired just mentally and emotionally tired of her. He attempted to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get us some drinks to cool off", he said as he looked at her blankly. "You're sweating quite profusely. Are you sure you want to continue?"

She nodded and he sighed. She let go of his arm and allowed him to get them drinks. He went over to the table, where Kadaj and Loz were still lingering. Kadaj cracked a smile at him while Loz just looked at him.

"I see why you refused to dance with her", the gunman told Kadaj who kept sipping his drink from his new cup.

"How long are we staying here?" Kadaj asked.

"I believe Mother said that we're leaving in the morning", Yazoo said.

"We're staying here!?" Loz cried and the other two tried to hush him.

"Yeah, now shut up and deal with it", Kadaj growled.

"All our clothes are in mother's carriage. I'm sure the servants have brought them to our respected rooms", Yazoo said.

"Hm…" was all the dual-swordsman said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth pulled away from Cloud once again but only for a few seconds. He walked over to the glass door to the balcony, closed it, locked it, and pulled the sheet that was near it over it so that it covered the door.

He went back over to the blonde, stripping away his clothes as he did so. The blonde stayed frozen as the angelic prince striped himself of his upper body clothes in seconds. When he got back to the blonde, they kissed once more as the older male began to strip off the blonde's complicated clothes.

It seemed that their mother was leaving them alone since both of them didn't feel any headaches or pain. The prince continued and soon the blonde was naked before him. He took this chance and began to nibble on the blonde's neck, releasing another soft gasp from the teen's lip. He proceeded, moving his skilled tongue downward and catching the blonde's nipple in his mouth.

"Seph…", the blonde groaned softly as he played with the prince's hair.

He was glad that they finally had a moment to themselves. With every lick the prince applied to his body, the more he forgot about the pain the prince put him through. He watched as the older male went lower, kissing his stomach, before going back to the place he was before when they first got interrupted, his aching need.

"Seph…please…", he whispered breathily as the prince licked around his member.

The silver-haired teen couldn't help but smirk after hearing the blonde's whimpering. He decided to give the blonde what he wanted and took the pulsing member in his mouth. He heard the blonde moan loudly and continued, swirling his tongue around it. The blonde couldn't control himself for long and, running his hands through the prince's hair, he climaxed.

The older male drank it and removed the member from his mouth. He lunged upward and claimed the younger teen's lips again, letting him taste his own juices. The blonde moaned once more, feeling himself grow hard again. The swordsman took notice and smirked.

He took the blonde's hand and licked his index and middle fingers. The blonde breathed in sharply and wondered what the prince was doing. He put the two fingers in his mouth and sucked on it temporarily before taking them out. He pushed the blonde backward by his chest, leaning him back as he placed the blonde's wet fingers by the boy's entrance.

The blonde watched in interest until the swordsman pushed one of the blonde's own fingers inside of him slowly. He yelped, feeling his own tightness and warmth. It felt weird to him. The prince moved the fingers, pushing them in more.

"Move it around", he ordered.

The blonde glanced at him for a second before he pushed his fingers inside of him more and moved them around as the silver-haired angel ordered. He whimpered and squirmed around a bit. This feeling was still way too new and weird for him.

The prince leaned down and inserted the other wet finger inside, yanking a sharp gasp from the boy's lips once again. He assisted the blonde by moving his fingers deeper inside by his wrist. The blonde's body began to move against the fingers. He heard the younger male moaning and took advantage of his open mouth to put one of his own fingers in it. The blonde froze; his lips closing down on the single finger. The prince smirked and moved it around. Once he was done wetting it, he removed it and positioned it before the blonde's entrance. The blonde started to move again, but froze once more when the prince inserted his finger inside to join his. He moaned loudly.

"This…feels…good, Seph", he whispered in between moans.

The silver-haired male moved all the fingers inside of the blonde in unison, pushing in as deep as he can get it and making the blonde cry out with every inch that he went deeper. Suddenly, he pulled both his finger and the blonde's fingers out, receiving a disappointed grunt from the younger male.

The prince quickly stripped himself of the rest of his clothes. He saw the blonde frowning at him; his sapphire eyes staring at him. He smiled and leaned in close to the blonde's ears.

"It seems that you are ready, Cloud", he whispered into his ear before kissing it.

The blonde froze when he heard the dark angel calling him by his name. The prince kissed the blonde's cheek as he positioned himself before the boy's lubricated entrance. He kissed the blonde's neck one more time before he pulled away and looked at the youth face to face.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kadaj sighed in boredom. He was sick and tired of watching people dance and communicate now. He drank his final cup and threw it away in the disposal. He walked away without Loz, who was staring at the floor, noticing.

He went to the throne area and stood before his mother who glared at him. He bowed slightly before staring at her.

"Mother, may I retire for the night?" he asked.

"Yes. I shall retire as well if you don't mind, Queen Ifalna", the pale woman said as she hopped down from the high seat.

"No, I don't", the brunette woman said as she summoned one of her servants. "He should take you to your rooms".

Kadaj watched as the servant lead his mother away, then he looked at the brunette woman and bowed slightly, "If you don't mind, I was planning on informing my brothers that I'm going. I can find my way to the rooms".

"Oh, okay", the brunette said as she drank from her glass. "Good night".

He growled slightly and said, "Good night".

He then walked away to get his brothers. Yazoo went back to dancing with Yuffie who dragged him to the dance floor and he was surprised to see Loz talking to Tifa with Vincent by her side. As he walked toward them, he realized that this wasn't a normal conversation by the tone of Loz's voice.

"You meanie! It wasn't me that hit you!" he heard Loz cry out.

Once he came to them, he stood by Loz and came close to his ear, "Don't you tell them a word. I'm planning on going to bed".

Loz shut his mouth and frowned, crossing his muscular arms in front of his chest. Kadaj saw both Tifa and Vincent. While the black-haired prince looked off for a second, he shot the girl an evil glare before he nodded to both of them and walked away to Yazoo.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" he heard Loz cry as he ran up beside him.

The swordsman rolled his eyes, "Fine".

_I hope my big brothers are having fun…_

Sighing, they both approached Yazoo who clearly didn't want to dance with the black-haired ninja anymore.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud's bottom lip trembled, but eventually the blonde nodded, holding the older male close to him. The prince slowly and steadily pressed himself in only a little, feeling the blonde stretch.

"Seph!" the blonde yelped as he held onto him tighter than before.

The silver-haired teen continued, pushing inside slowly so the tightness wouldn't overwhelm even him. It took long minutes before he was finally in. The blonde still held onto him as if for dear life.

Pleasure soon overwhelmed the blonde as the prince began to thrust inside of him slowly. His short nails dug into the silver-haired one's shoulders as the blonde found himself moving against him.

Sephiroth smirked and leaned down to claim the blonde's lips. The blonde took his hands off the prince's shoulder and placed them on the back of the older male's head, once again running his fingers through the silky and soft material that was the dark angel's long silver hair.

The older male began to move faster, making the blonde see black spots in his already blurry vision. He stopped moving against the prince. He closed his eyes and let the ecstasy run up and down his spine and body. When he felt the swordsman grab his erection again, he yelped.

"Sephiroth!" he shouted in the silver-haired angel's ear accidentally as he started to nibble on the blonde's neck.

The prince's thrusts grew rougher and rougher, making the sounds of their hips smacking together louder. As he grew rougher, he pumped his hand up and down faster, gripping it tightly. The silver-haired teen arched his back forward and bit the blonde's nipples. They grew erect quickly, and he started to think that it didn't take much to arouse the blonde.

The swordsman breathed heavily on the blonde's ear and whispered, "Cloud…"

The boy moaned louder just like the prince wanted. His silver hair tickled the blonde's stomach but the blonde didn't take much notice in that. He only really felt the fire that was burning in his lower stomach. It felt weird but good and he moved against the prince to feed the fire. He cried out one final time, feeling his juices release themselves on the older male's hand as well as their stomachs. He felt the fire leave his body.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yazoo stopped dancing and stood up straight to look at his brothers who had approached him. Yuffie kept tugging on his arm to continue. He yanked his arm back, making her frown and storm away.

"We decided to go to bed", Kadaj said with folded arms.

"I'll go too", Yazoo said as he looked over his shoulder to see that Yuffie was gone. "Yes, she left".

With that, the boys left, wandering around until they found what looked like was the halls for the rooms. They found a servant who led them directly to their real rooms. They went to their individual rooms, yawning as they bade each other goodnight.

The ball soon died down as Cetras, one by one, went to their rooms except for the servants. Ifalna went as well, leaving full responsible of watching everyone to Vincent. Cid, Barret, Red XIII, and soon even Yuffie went to bed.

Vincent stayed. His blood eyes were still searching for Aerith who had been missing for hours. He started to walk away, but Cait Smith and Reeve intersected him before he could get far.

"Hello, Vincent! Where are you going?" it asked.

"I'm looking for Aerith. Have you seen her?" the black-haired prince asked.

"Nope", Cait Smith said.

"What ever happened to the one that gave you that flower and Prince Sephiroth? It seems everyone has gone missing", Reeve said as he sipped from his cup.

"They all went to their rooms", the prince muttered.

"I'm about to go as well. Won't you come?" Reeve asked.

The prince shook his head and said, "No, I'm not tired".

Reeve smirked and finished his drink. He looked around and noticed that the only people in the huge ball room were him, the prince, Tifa, and a few servants. He nodded to Vincent before he left as well, running into a very sleepy Tifa.

Vincent silently watched as Tifa left with Reeve and Cait Smith before he went to the servants who had all gathered at the throne. They bowed to him and he sighed irritably. He hated when they did that.

"You can all go to your quarters after you clean up", he told them.

They nodded, bowed again, and went to go get their cleaning utensils. There wasn't much to clean up. He went to hall where the rooms were and stopped when he saw a room with its door wide open. He caught the sight of long brown hair and stood in the doorway. There, he saw that it was only Aerith sleeping soundly in a chair. He heard snoring and saw that Zack was sleeping in the bed.

He shook his head and picked his adopted sister up carefully. He took her out in the hall and closed the door behind him. He went to the halls where their rooms were and found hers, placing her on her bed. He kissed her forehead and left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soon, Cloud felt Sephiroth's thick member, which was so deep inside of him, twitch and he screamed loudly when he felt the prince's juices fill his anal passage. It stung but in a good way and he held onto the silver-haired teen as he emptied himself.

The blonde felt extremely tired and fell asleep on the chair with his legs over the prince's shoulders. The older male inhaled deeply as he pulled out, watching his liquids mix with blonde's as they spilled out of the boy's reddened entrance. He decided to "clean up" before he put their clothes back on and got down his knees again. He licked up the remaining liquids, hearing the blonde moan in his sleep. He couldn't do anything to the sweat that covered the boy's body.

Once he was done with that he put the blonde's clothes back on. He put his own clothes and picked the blonde up with his knees at his right arm and his upper body on his left arm. He moved the sheet to the side and opened the door. He went through and entered the ballroom again, seeing that it was almost completely empty except for a few servants. He approached one, watching as the female stopped what she was doing when she saw him, blushed, and bowed at him nervously.

"Prince Sephiroth", was all that she said.

"Could you show me where our rooms are?" he asked.

She nodded and began to walk off, and he followed. The blonde in his arms stirred a bit, holding onto his shirt. The servant led them to the hall for the guest rooms. The prince followed behind, looking at the blonde until something else caught his eye.

He saw the servant bow and say, "Prince Vincent".

He looked up from the blonde and saw a man who was just as dressed up as he was. The other male's crimson eyes fell on him temporarily before they went back to look at the servant. It seemed that all the jealousy he felt from before melted away with just one glance. Besides he had what he wanted.

"Carry on", was the only thing the black-haired man said as he walked off, not even giving the blonde in the other prince's arms a single glance.

He seemed to be in a hurry. The servant stood straight and continued, eventually getting to a room. She opened the door for the silver-haired prince who walked in and thanked her. She bowed and walked away.

Sephiroth entered the room, still carrying Cloud in his arms. He went over to the bed that was curtained with black silk. He pushed the curtains away a little so he could pull the covers back. He laid the blonde gently on the bed which had black silk sheets that was very soft based on the small contact it made with the prince's skin.

The silver-haired teen closed the door and walked to the other side of the bed as the blonde slumbered. He gracefully got into the bed; the long rivulets of silver spilling onto the bed. He moved closer to the blonde and held the younger male in his arms, very close to his chest.

He breathed in. He took in the blonde's musky scent of sex and something else the swordsman couldn't put his finger on. He put his chin on the blonde's shoulder. He put his lips close to the blonde's ear.

"I don't care what Mother says. I'm not going to mate with any of those bastard princes or princesses. I'd much rather like to stay with you…Cloud", he whispered softly.

The whisper was so soft that even the speaker could barely hear them. Unbeknown to him, the blonde's eyes were open when he said it. The dark angel yawned and fell asleep, holding the blonde in his arms and leaving him with so many questions. The blonde decided to let it go and go back to sleep. Maybe he would get to ask in the morning.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, here's another chapter. I thought that I would never update another chapter for this story, but I wanted to finish it before I leave it alone. But anyway, please review. I'd appreciate it very much.


End file.
